Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Hello, my name is Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano and I have never met my parents.AU.[Sequel is Unloved and Searching]
1. Chilton Prep

A/N: Okay, so new story idea here. No one told me if I should post this or not but here it is. I'll continue if you want me to. I'm not going to give you any background because this chapter will pretty much explain everything. I got the Emily idea from another story but I can't remember the name of the story, so if you do, tell me and I'll give them credit. Alright, with that said, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

--

**Chapter 1: Chilton Prep**

I was sitting on Tony's lap in my living room straddling him while I read the essay I wrote for my acceptance into Chilton Prep. Chilton Prep was the high school my mom went to, so I am trying to follow in her footsteps and go there as well.

"Hello," I read to Tony as he distractingly traced small circles on my hip bones, "my name is Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano and I have never met my parents," at birth my parents decided to give me both of their last names because apparently my grandmother wanted me to remember that I was a _Gilmore girl_.

"I am 16 years old and I was raisssss," Tony started to nibble gently on my neck, "Tony stop it I really want you to hear this!" I attempted to get him to stop by shoving him back, but because of our close proximity on my couch it was useless. He simply chuckled at me and said,

"Yeah, but I have a better alternative to reading that essay that I already know is perfect."

I repositioned us so that he was lying underneath me with his back flat on the couch with his head on the armrest and me still straddling him, but more towards his hips.

"As I was saying…and I was raised my Lisa McCoy. We live in Woodbridge, Connecticut and have been since I can remember. When I was born, my parents were only 19, thus the reason I never met them. They didn't put me up for adoption or anything, but my great-grandmother did pay her maid to take me. That maid was none other than Lisa McCoy. While I have never seen my parents, Lisa insisted that I call her Lisa instead of mom simply because she is not my mom. She knows that as well as I do and we have both accepted that."

At this point Tony has started rubbing the small circles on my hips again and is now moving his hands slowly, teasingly down from my hips to my thighs. Once he reached them he squeezed gently and in turn I ground my hips into his. He growled and immediately stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes.

"That will teach you to distract me while I'm reading to you," I say sternly, even though it's killing me to stop as well.

"Evil, evil woman," he says with a scowl.

"Anyway, let me continue reading please. When my great-grandmother, Mrs. Gilmore as I know her, approached Lisa with the deal, Lisa immediately declined. Eventually, Mrs. Gilmore wormed her way into Lisa's mind, making her think it was best for me to go with her because my parents were just too young to care for a baby. Lisa took me 2 days after I was born and has never been back since. Lisa used to call every once in awhile to check on my parents when I was a baby, but stopped when they finally started to go back to their normal lives 2 years after I 'disappeared' from the hospital."

"How do you know all this, Rinn?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Lisa told me when I was 11; when I was 6 or 7 I asked her why I didn't call her mom and she told me she would tell me when I was older. That is when she told me everything about my parents that she knew and that is how I know about all of this," I answered him.

"Oh," he said and gestured with his head to continue.

"I want to go to Chilton for a number of reasons. The 2 most prominent are that it will help me get into Yale and my mom went there." I then proceeded to finish reading the rest of the essay and Tony's response was to sit up, kiss me on the lips tenderly, and say,

"It's amazing."

I blushed and replied, "You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend and you have to." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

Tony pulled me to him by placing his hands on the small of my back and pushing gently. He left feather kissed down my jaw to my neck, back up to my ear, and whispered, "No, I don't have to compliment you but I do because first of all, it's true, and second of all, I am a nice boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter as I get off of his lap and put my essay in the envelope with my application. "Lisa will be coming home soon, are you staying for dinner?" I ask Tony, changing the subject not so subtly.

"What are you having?" he goes along with the subject change and hugs me from behind.

"Well, probably pizza because Tabby and Linny-Lou are coming over," I disentangle myself form his embrace and start to tidy up our apartment living room so that is presentable for Lisa when she gets home, "We're probably going to watch movies."

Tabitha Lucille Marquette, or Tabby (Tabs for short), and Linda Rose Patterson, or Linny-Lou (Lou for short), are my two best friends in the whole world. I have known them since I was 3, when we started pre-k.

"Well, I'm just going to go then. I don't want to interrupt your girl time," Tony answered.

"Alright well then I'll call you tomorrow when they leave," I stopped cleaning and went over to where he was standing with his hand on the door knob.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body against his. I smiled at him, leant in, and caught his lips in a slow, sensual kiss in which our tongues danced together perfectly. Moments later we broke apart, said goodbye, and with a quick kiss and a wave he was in the elevator and going down to the parking lot.

I padded my way over to the couch, plopped myself down, and sat there for a few seconds. Finally, I reached for the envelope on the coffee table and took out my essay to read over one more time before placing it in our mail box on the ground floor.

--

About 2 hours after Tony left Lisa called.

"Hello?" I answered the phone idly as I channel surfed on the TV.

"Hey Hun, you want pizza?" Lisa asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Tabs and Lou are coming over around 8 o'clock. We're going to have a Brat Pack marathon. You can watch with us if you want," I offered.

"Nah, you girls have a good time. I think I'm going to eat and then go to bed early. I've had a long week; but have fun Sweets," Lisa answered.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. About 45 minutes later Lisa arrived with the pizza and she even bought us some candy for our movies.

"Hey Lo? Can you bring me a soda babe?" Lisa called from the couch to where I was in the kitchen, getting plates for the pizza.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute," I answer her.

I sauntered into the living room with two plates and a coke then plopped myself down next to Lisa on the couch, who was trying to find something on TV.

"What time are Tabitha and Linda coming over?" Lisa asked me.

"Um, around 8 I think," I said idly as I watched whatever show was on the TV.

"Alright, well it's 7:45 so I am going to go do some paper work, then go to bed. Don't stay up too late," she smiled at me, "Have fun, alright Lo?"

I looked at her, "Yeah, sure. 'Night Lisa," I said and she went back into her bedroom.

About 15 minutes later Lou showed up and 15 minutes after that Tabby made an appearance.

"Hello ladies!" Tabby burst threw my door and struck a pose as she entered the living room.

I laughed out loud at her and Linny giggled, "Hey Tabs."

Tabitha was as confident as you could get and she had absolute reason for it. She had medium length, dark brown, almost black ringlet curls and green eyes that just popped when you looked at them. She had a slim figure with long legs and a perfect face. Her skin was tanned a nice olive do to her Italian heritage.

She plopped down between us and threw her arms around our shoulders and said, "So how are my chicks?"

"Well I for one am doing wonderful," Linny answered.

Now, Linda, on the other hand, was the shy one out of the three of us. She had no reason to be shy, at all, she was beautiful. She had straight, dirty blonde hair with layers that angled around her face and her eyes were bright blue and green mixed together with flecks of gold in them. She also had a slim figure, but had a longer body rather than long legs. She wore black rimmed glasses that made her look like the smart, studious person she was and had very light porcelain-looking skin.

"I'm nervous as hell about Chilton, but other than that I'm good," I reply easily.

I had enough self-confidence to get by with, but I had my doubts and at times I was shy. I have black, unruly, wavy curls that barely skim below my shoulders and bright blue eyes. I get my hair, apparently, from my dad and my eyes from my mom; every Gilmore girl has the eyes. I was in shape, so my figure was good enough. I wore black rimmed glasses with lime green edges and had medium toned skin.

"Let's pop in those films!" Tabby exclaimed, then jumped off the couch and put _The Breakfast Club_ in the VCR.

While the credits were running, we set up all the food and changed into our pajamas. After we finished up with that, we settled down on the couch; Tabby lying with her head in the corner of the couch, myself lying on Tabby and Lou lying on me, each with our own blanket.

Once _The Breakfast Club_ was over, Linny got up and put in _Pretty In Pink_ and after that it was _Sixteen Candles_. By the end of that movie, all three of us were sleeping peacefully.

I woke up the next morning to the house phone ringing. I didn't want it to wake Lisa up so I gently got Lou off of me and went into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"'Lo?" I answered groggily.

"Um, hi, is uh, L-L-," was this person a complete moron?

"Come on you can say it; _L_-Lisa or _L_-Lorelai?" I asked rudely.

"Um, I don't know, I'm sorry," what the hell?

"Why are you calling here at," I looked at the clock, "7:30 on a Saturday morning when you don't even know who you are suppose to be talking to?" I was getting seriously pissed with whoever the hell this was.

"I uh, I need to ask a question," he sputtered.

"Shoot kid, and make it fast," I spat.

"Um, well, uh do you hm uh d-do you have dirty thoughts?" he managed to say. This kid, whoever it was, was seriously nervous and getting really annoying.

"Yes, now who the hell is this?' I asked frustrated.

"Tommy," he said.

"Who made you do this Tommy?" I asked with a sigh.

"No one," he answered quickly, but I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me Tommy, who put you up to this?" I pushed.

"Um, Justin," he whispered meekly.

"Oh is that so? Well could you please put Justin on the line?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, sure, hold on," he said.

I then heard him say, "She wants to talk to you," and a shuffling form the phone being switched.

"Hey Lo-Lo, what's up?" Justin casually asked me.

"You jackass! I can't_ believe_ you made that poor kid call some house he didn't know at 7 fucking 30 in the fucking morning! Not to mention you _knew_ we were up late last night and you woke me uuup," I whined into his ear.

Justin was my best friend besides Tabs and Lou, I've known him since 3rd grade and we've been friends since then. We fight like crazy but make-up about 3 seconds later.

"Come on Lor, it was just a joke," he pleaded.

"Whatever, I'll call you later when I'm awake," I replied then hung up without waiting for a goodbye, hopefully he would get the message: I was pissed.

I walked back into the living room and plopped back down on the couch on top of Lou and tried to fall back asleep.

"Who was on the phone?" Tabby asked her voice low and raspy from sleep.

"Justin—well not Justin _per se_, but he made some poor kid call here and ask if I had dirty thoughts," I smirked at the last part.

She chuckled and replied with, "Poor kid, what did you tell him?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"Ha ha, that kid is probably scarred for life. Justin is such an asshole," she said.

"Yeah, I told the kid, Tommy, to put Justin on; he was all 'Hey Lo-Lo, what's up?' and I called him a jackass," I told her.

"Ahh, well let's go back to sleep, I'm tired as shit," she responded.

"I wholeheartedly agree," I replied as I raised my arm up and flopped it back down, hanging off the couch.

"Good night," she said.

"Good _morning_," I corrected her.

"Right, right, just sleep," was her muffled reply as she dosed off.

I fell asleep soon after and Lisa woke us up around 11 for breakfast.

--

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter. It didn't have much plot, more of an informative chapter that sets up some characters. Hope you liked it! Press the pretty little button and let me know!


	2. Acceptance

A/N: Alright, a lot of people liked this story sooo; I am going to keep going! The last chapter may have been confusing I don't know, but anything that confused you will probably be explained soon enough.

Character Recap:

Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano- the narrator, Rory and Jess' kid, has a lot of nick names: Rinn, Lo, Lo-Lo, Lor, Lori, Lora; it will all depend on who is talking to her.

Tony- Lo's boyfriend

Lisa McCoy- Emily's maid that Emily paid to take Rory from the hospital, but she told Lo about her parents.

Mrs. Gilmore- Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother, Lo's great-grandmother.

Lo's Grandmother- Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom, wanted Lo to keep Gilmore as her last name.

Tabitha Lucille Marquette- Also known as Tabby, Tabs, and Tab is Lo's best friend.

Linda Rose Patterson- Known as Linny-Lou, Linny, or Lou and is also Lo's best friend.

Tommy- the kid that called early in the morning (not really important)

Justin- made Tommy call Lo's house and is Lo's best friend.

Alright, that's all of the characters so far! Hope that cleared anything up!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a lot of the characters and the plot.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

**1 Week Later…**

I was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, doing my homework on the coffee table when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled out.

I walked from the living room to the door and turned the knob. In front of me stood my best friends: Tabby and Justin. Tabby was sipping Starbucks and Justin was going through…mail?

"Who's mail is that?" I asked.

"Yours," he answered.

"Why do you have my mail? And how did you get it?" I inquired.

"The mail man was going to put it in the box downstairs but I said that I lived here, so he could just give it to me," he answered while idly flipping through _my_ mail.

I reached out to try and grab it, "Gimme!" I tried, but he simply smirked, jerked his hands up, and kept looking through it.

See, Justin was around 6' 1" and I was only 5' 3", so you can see where I was having problems reaching the mail in his hands.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "What do we have here?"

"What? What is it?" I asked frustrated.

"Chilton," he said and then sprinted for the kitchen.

"Give it to me Justin!" I exclaimed and chased after him.

About half way to the kitchen I jumped on his back. He laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around my legs, holding me in place. Meanwhile, Tab was laughing at us and flipping through TV stations.

"A little help here Tabs!" I pleaded.

"Nuh-uh, you're on your own," she laughed at me and stayed seated on the couch.

"Fine," I said, "Carry me into the kitchen, put down the rest of the mail on the counter and bring the Chilton letter in the living room."

"Yes ma'am," I could just imagine the smirk on his face when he said it.

He carried me into the kitchen, set all the mail down, except for one letter, carried me back into the living room and sat me down next to Tabs. Then he sat down on the couch beside me and I leaned back on him while opening the letter.

"Dear Ms. Mariano, We are happy to say, you have been accepted into Chilton Preparatory Academy…," I read the letter out loud in a dazed state. I had done it, I had gotten into Chilton!

"You did it Rinn! You got in chick!" Tab exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my legs (it was the only thing she could reach).

"Good job Lo-Lo," Justin said sincerely while wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"When do you start?" Tabby asked excitedly.

"Monday," I answered, still dazed at the fact.

"That's great Lor, call Lisa and Lou!" Justin told me.

"Oh! Right, yeah I'll do that. Phone please?" I asked.

Tabby handed me the phone and I dialed Lisa's cell phone number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lis, I have some good news," I teased.

"What? What is it?" she probed.

"I did it, I got in! I start at Chilton Monday!" I screeched.

"That's my girl! Wait to go baby! I'm so proud of you," she gushed.

"We just have to pick up my uniform today at 5," I told her.

"I won't be home 'till 6," she confessed.

"That's fine, Tabby and Justin are here, we'll go get it," I responded with a cheery tone.

"Great, I'll see you when I get home!" she was chipper.

"Bye," and I hung up.

It was around 4 so I called Lou and we decided to go and get ice cream to celebrate and then go pick up my uniform and meet the Head Master. His name was kind of funny sounding, it was Dugrey.

--

Tabby, Justin, and I pulled up to the intimidating building that was Chilton and parked in the student parking lot. We got out of Justin's black Nissan and walked up to the building that I would be starting at on Monday.

"Wow," Tabby said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What have you got yourself into Lor?" Justin asked.

"I do not know my friend," I answered truthfully.

We stepped through the doors into a hallway that was barren, save a few stray teachers, and looked for the Head Master's office. We walked for about 10 minutes until I decided we needed to ask for directions. I saw a man around 5' 8" with dark unruly hair and olive skin, I decided to ask him.

"Excuse me sir," he stopped, "Where could I find the Head Master's office?"

"Keep going straight down this hall and then take a right near the second water fountain," he answered me.

"Thank you Mister…," I trailed off not knowing this man's name.

"Mariano, Mr. Mariano," did he just say what I think he did?

I was stark still and completely silent; Mr. Mariano gave me a funny look and I just couldn't move. Did this guy really have the same last name as me?

"Um, thanks Mr. Mariano, we have to go now," Tabby saved me.

"Come along now Lo," Justin took my shoulders and led me away, down the hall and to the Head master's office.

"Hello, my name is Lorelai Mariano, I'm here to pick up my uniform and see the Head Master," I told the secretary.

"Yes, well I have your uniform here Ms. Mariano, but I extend my apologies, the Head master couldn't be here," she answered formally.

"Oh it's quite alright, I guess I'll meet him Monday, good day," I could be a prissy, formal snob too.

"Good day," she said, and we left.

Once I got home it was around 6:30 and Lisa had made me cookies and rented my favorite movie, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, to celebrate. That night we sat on the couch together, just watching the movie, eating my cookies, and being together. Now, I loved Lisa very much, but I really wanted to meet my parents. I thought they deserved it as did I. One day, I promised myself, I would find them and tell them all about me.

--

**Monday**

"LISA! Where are my pearl earrings?" I bellowed down the hall to Lisa, who was in the kitchen making me coffee for my first day at Chilton.

"Aren't they in your bathroom babe?" she yelled back.

"No! I'm in here now and they're not here!" I answered.

"Oh, well maybe they're on my dresser, check there," she conceded.

"Thank you!" I say in a high-pitched, cheery voice as I run out from the hallway to the kitchen where Lisa is holding out a to-go cup of coffee and a muffin for me to take.

We start for the door, on my way I grab my back-pack and purse as we rush out the door and to the elevator.

We arrived at Chilton around 6:30 and made our way to the Head Master's office by 6:45.

"Hello, we're here to see Head Master Dugrey, I'm Lorelai Mariano," I say politely to a different secretary than Friday.

"Yes, have a seat and I will call you when the Head Master is ready," she answered sweetly.

Lisa and I took our seats and about 5 minutes later we were called in.

"Hello ladies," the head master greeted us, "welcome to Chilton," he directed to me.

"Hello, and thank you, I'm very excited to start here," I said.

"Well, I am Head Master Dugrey, and I run this school," he told us.

"I am Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano, this is Lisa McCoy and I am going to attend this school," was my witty remark.

After I said this however, he stopped doing his smile/smirk type thing and looked intensely into my eyes. A few moments went by and he broke his trance and started to give me the 'Failure Speech' and gave me my schedule.

"You will start with your 2nd period class, because of the time spent here, now scurry along, wouldn't want you to be late," he said with a half smile and Lisa and I let ourselves out.

**Nobody's POV**

Tristan Dugrey, Head Master, called his best friend, Jess Mariano, on the phone in his office.

_Ring…Ring…_

The phone went off in Mr. Mariano's period one class.

"Excuse me class," he said and walked over to the phone, "Mr. Mariano."

"Hey Jess, it's me, look I have something to tell you and I'm not sure if it means anything or not, but I thought you should know ahead of time," Tristan said into the phone.

"Go ahead," he probed.

"Well, you have a new student in your 2nd period class," Tristan started.

"Yeah, and," Jess prodded.

"Her name is Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano," Tristan confessed.

"What?' Jess was so taken aback, he had to sit down in his desk chair, "Class, go to study hall, we'll pick this up tomorrow," he said to his class and the students quickly filed out of the room.

"Her name is-," Tristan tried to repeat.

"I heard you," Jess snapped.

"Sorry," Tristan said. The line was silent as Jess contemplated this until finally,

"I have to call Rory."

"Okay, bye Jess, good luck," Tristan sighed and hung up.

Jess called Rory at her office as editor of the Hartford Gazette and told her what was going on. She had told him not to jump to conclusions, to wait and see what she looked like and such and just to be calm about. Jess' mind was racing until the warning bell for the beginning of 2nd period rang; his mind stopped.

A girl about 5' 3" with black wavy curls walked into the classroom with her head down, feet shuffling, and sat in the middle of the first row. When she finally did look up, they locked eyes and she smirked.

"Hello Mr. Mariano," she said with a smile.

"Hello Ms. Mariano, welcome to my English class," Jess stated with his own patented smirk.

--

A/N: Alright, there's the second chapter. My fingers are numb if anybody cares…anyway, hope you liked it! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! Keep 'em coming! Press the pretty little button!


	3. Fifty Minutes

A/N: Alright, first of all I would like to thank all of the reviewers!!!!! You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you!!! I got 12 reviews on the last chapter! TWELVE!!! Anyway, this may seem extremely unbelievable but hey, this is AU so it's allowed to be unbelievable! Some characters may be OOC also so don't get your panties in a bunch! Anyway, I'm done ranting and such! This is a direct continuation of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 3: Fifty Minutes**

Fifty minutes. She had sat in English class for 50 minutes while, every so often, glancing at her teacher and catching his eye. When she did catch his eye, what she saw scared her. She saw pain, and love, and fear. What any of this meant, she didn't know, but it scared the shit out of her. Finally, the bell rang, signaling that they could leave to their next class. She thought she had finally gotten away, when he called her back.

"Ms. Mariano?" she glanced over her shoulder, "Could you come here for a minute?" he asked her.

She locked eyes with him as she turned around and walked back to his desk. It was then; in those brief moments, that she realized who this was. This was Jess; _the_ Jess, Jess Mariano; her father. Her eyes bulged out of her head and all color drained from her face as she stared in surprise at her father.

Jess saw this and he had known she figured it out, and that was the kind of thing he needed to confirm his suspicions. This girl was his kid; his and Rory's kid that had been taken from them 16 years ago. Rory was going to absolutely flip out.

"Yes Mr. Mariano?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Lorelai…," Jess trailed off with a dazed look on his face as he stared in her eyes; she had her mother's eyes.

"Yes?" she replied quietly, still surprised.

"Who are your parents?" he asked.

"I've never met them, I live with Lisa McCoy," she answered.

Jess sighed audibly and put his head in his hands. "No, no, this can't be real. We've waited so long. I can't believe this," you could hear him mumbling under his breath.

"Sir? If you don't mind me asking, do you have any kids?" she wanted to be sure that this really was her father.

"Yes, my wife and I had one kid, 16 years ago, but she was taken when she was 2 days old," he confessed.

Lo tried to hold back the tears that were stinging the corners of her eyes, begging to spill out over her face. She hiccupped because of the distinct lump in her throat that was forming because of the tears. Jess' head snapped up at the sound, he saw her face.

"Lorelai, are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

"Daddy?" she whispered and the tears started to run freely down her cheeks and onto her sweater, washing her face with tears.

"Oh God, Lorelai, no it can't be you. How could this possibly happen?" he asked as he hopped from his chair and around his desk to hug her.

He squeezed her tight and she squeezed back, sobs wracking her body as she held on for dear life.

"We didn't give you up baby, we wanted to take care of you, I swear. You were taken from us, I can't believe you're here, God we've been waiting so long for this," Jess rambled on and on.

"I-It's okay, I-I k-know y-you didn't g-ive me up," Lo managed to say as she cried in his shoulder.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"Emily did it, she made Lisa take me from you daddy! S-She made her think you wouldn't be able to handle me so she paid Lisa!" she accused.

"What?" he was astounded Emily would do that, "I can't believe her! How could she!? She knew we wanted to keep you! She knew Rory was still going to Yale! God! This is unbelievable!" he was beyond angry, he was steaming. He needed a cigarette but couldn't have one because he had quit for Rory. He needed Tristan or Rory, anyone to talk to.

"Lorelai," she looked up at him as he stroked her hair, "I need to make a phone call, just sit at my desk and wait for a couple minutes okay?"

She nodded and sat down, letting silent tears stream down her face. She got out her cell phone and texted Tabby, then Lou, then Justin, and finally Tony. "Can I call Lisa," she whispered to Jess as he was about to dial.

"Of course," Jess said.

She dialed Lisa's work and waited for her to pick up.

"SIG, Lisa McCoy speaking, how may I help you?" Lisa answered the phone professionally.

"Lisa?" Lo whispered.

"Babe what's wrong? Shouldn't you be in class?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Lisa, he's here, he's my teacher; Jess, Jess Mariano, my dad, and he's my English teacher Lis! He's standing right next to me! I found my dad Lisa," she sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Hunnie, that's amazing. I am so happy for you sweets. Talk to him; see if you can meet with him and Rory alright? I want to meet them too," Lisa cooed into the phone.

"Alright," she sniffled and wiped away her tears, "I'll call you when I know exactly what's going on. I love you Lisa," Lo said into her phone.

"Love you too baby, talk to you later, bye," and they both hung up.

Meanwhile; Jess' phone conversation-

He dialed Tristan in the office, but he was in a meeting so he called Rory at the risk of her totally flipping out.

"Hello?" Rory answered on the third ring.

"Ror?" Jess said cautiously, but still steaming.

"Jess, what's wrong, you sound funny," she asked with concern.

"It was Emily," he said through gritted teeth.

"What? What was Emily? Jess what are you talking about?" her stomach dropped with a bad feeling, she felt nauseous.

"Lorelai—Emily paid—and then—she was gone—and-and now she's here," he sputtered out as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

"Jess, Hun, you're going to have to use full sentences here, you're scaring the hell out of me here. Who's there? Emily paid what? And what did my mom do?" Rory asked worriedly, not understanding what was going on.

"Lorelai! She's here Ror! Emily paid Lisa! Not your mom…_the other Lorelai_," he whispered the last part as a new batch of tears slipped out.

"_No_," Rory whispered almost inaudibly as silent tears slid down her cheeks on her skirt.

"Yes, she's here Ror, she's in my second period class; it's her Rory. She has your eyes and my hair and my smirk. It's her Ror, she's here," Jess tried to convince her.

"Oh my God, my baby, she-she's there. I'm coming there right now," Rory declared and started packing her things.

"Okay," Jess said.

"See you soon," Rory squeaked into the phone as tears kept falling.

Back to present, both phone conversations are over-

"Rory's coming here," Jess told Lo.

"Oh, Lisa said to talk to you guys and that she wants to meet you too," Lo attempted a smile, "What about class?"

"Don't worry about that, the Head Master is my best friend, he knows about you. Anything you want to know?" Jess asked as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Oh okay, well that explains the weird look he got when I said my full name…anyway, let's wait for mom for questions," Lo insisted.

"Okay," they sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, "C'mere."

Lo obeyed and walked over to where he was standing. He embraced her in a huge hug, silent tears running freely down both of their faces.

--

Rory gathered her purse and rushed out of the office against the remarks from her boss saying she couldn't leave yet. Tears poured from her eyes as sobs violently wracked her body. She bolted to the elevator and pushed the button, it took too long so she ran for the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, in heels, down the stairs and to the parking garage.

She ran in the direction of her car and pulled out her keys, fumbling with the keys she unlocked door and sat in her car. For 5 minutes she sat there, shaking with tears until finally she started the car and sped out of the garage.

Twenty minutes later, driving while furiously wiping her tears, she arrived in the Chilton parking lot. She collected herself and walked in the building to Jess' room. She tentatively knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

--

_Knock…Knock…_

"That must be Rory," Jess conceded as they pulled away from their embrace.

Lo blew out a shaky breath and braced herself to meet her mom. Jess looked at her to see if she was ready and she simply nodded her head in reply.

"Come in," Jess said.

"Jess…," Rory trailed off as she opened the door and found herself looking into the eyes she did every morning. She gasped and threw her hands over her mouth as a new batch of tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey mom," Lo whispered as she waved her hand a bit and tried to hold back the tears that were bound to fall any minute.

"_Lorelai_…," Rory whispered.

"Mom!" Lo exclaimed and ran into Rory's arms.

"Baby girl, oh God, I've missed you! I wanted you baby! I really did! God, I love you so much, don't ever leave me again," Rory rambled as she tightly embraced her daughter in a monstrous hug and tears rapidly fell from her eyes.

"_I love you mommy_," Lo whispered over and over again as more tears cascaded down her face into her mother's shirt.

"I love you too baby girl, I love you too," Rory kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair.

Jess had had his time to reunite with Lo, now it was Rory's turn and soon they would all talk about everything. Mother and daughter stood hugging, crying, whispering to each other, and trying to reunite.

It took one application, one letter of acceptance, 1 day to think about it, 3 days to become a real thought, 50 minutes to know it, and 90 minutes to reunite a daughter with her parents. It was going to be a bumpy road to recovery from it all, but it would all be worth it in the end.

--

A/N: Alright, that's the third chapter, it kind of sounds like a good ending, I don't know. Tell me if you think I should continue or stop here. It's shorter than the other chapters but this seemed like a good place to stop. Please press the pretty little button!


	4. Texts From Tony and THE TALK

A/N: Alright, here goes the fourth chapter. I probably won't update tomorrow. I'm sorry but I have a cheerleading competition and I won't be home until around 9 or 10. I have to be at my school at like 9am and the competition doesn't start until freakin' 4pm!!! We're leaving for the place at like 12:30. It sucks, but whatever, it will all be over soon and let me tell you how excited I am for that day to come!!!! Anyway…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 4: Texts From Tony and THE TALK**

**Jess' Classroom; Chilton**

Rory and Lo reluctantly pulled away from the intense embrace they had been sharing.

"Hey, want to go get some coffee and we can all talk about all of this?" Rory suggested.

"Ror, she's 16, I'm sure she doesn't even know what coffee tastes like," Jess said.

"You're kidding right? I live on coffee! I take coffee with my oxygen! If you deprive me I'm afraid I'll have to kill you…slowly and painfully…," Lo glared playfully at her father.

"Well you definitely got that from your mother," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Hunnie?" Rory asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nothing dear," Jess said sarcastically and followed the two girls out the door.

Jess called Tristan on his way out, Rory called Lorelei, and Lo called Lisa, she was going to meet them at the coffee house in about an hour.

"So," Rory said as they took their seats, coffees in hand, "tell me exactly what happened because Jess didn't exactly explain all that well over the phone."

"Well, Mrs. Gilmore-," Lo started but was interrupted.

"Who is that?" Rory asked confused.

"Emily Gilmore, she came to Lisa when I was born and said that she would pay her if she took me. Lisa declined immediately. Over the next 2 days Emily convinced Lisa it would be best for me if I went with her because you guys were too young to care for me. Lisa took me, though not the money, and moved to Woodbridge. Lisa called every so often for about 2 years, or until you guys got back on track and stopped you know mourning or whatever-," she was interrupted again.

"Hunnie, we never stopped mourning, we never forgot about you, I want you to know that," Rory said sincerely as she reached for Lo's hand and took it in her own.

"I know," Lo's eyes started to well up, "I asked Lisa all the time why I never called her mom from when I was 6 until around 11. When I was 11 she told me the whole story. I wanted to find you guys, I really did, I was just too scared and confused to," she took a deep breath and was about to continue when her cell phone started to vibrate, signaling that she had a new text message, "Excuse me," she said an flipped open her cell phone.

It read, _'You told Justin before me!'_ from Tony. Lo made a face and said, "What?" then closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"Oh, that was my boyfriend, being a complete idiot," she couldn't believe him, so what she told Justin first, she can only type to one person at a time, my god.

"Boyfriend?" Jess asked, his face growing a little red and his jaw clenching.

"Uh, yeah, for about 6 months now," Lo said hesitantly.

"You're 16," Jess stated.

"Yes, and I was also 16 when I started dating Dean, and then I was 17 when I started dating you so I think that maybe you should shut it and let me hear the rest of the story," Rory said, getting antsy. Just when Lo was about to start _again_, her cell phone vibrated _again_.

Once again, a text from Tony, _'Answer me Rinn!' _she made a sound of irritation and turned her phone off, shoving it into her pocket.

"Anyway, Lisa had told me that Rory went to Chilton and Yale and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. In case I ever met you, you would be proud of me and maybe want me again," Lo looked down embarrassed.

Jess put 2 fingers under her chin and lifted it so they held eye contact, "We always wanted you, even if you dropped out we would still want you. You are our baby girl; do you know how long we've waited to see you? We love you so much," he finished and got up to hug her. She hugged back and Rory joined in. They sat for several moments hugging until Lisa ran walked into the coffee shop.

She hadn't seen them yet and was ranting as she stepped into the little coffee shop, "Stupid traffic, with the stupid lights, and the stupid cars. Stupid Hartford and stupid Emily, stupid, stupid Emily, with her stupid ideas. Stupid-stupid-stupid everyone! Stupid world!" she stopped when she spotted the 3 at a table near her, "Well hello, how is everyone this fine day," she said with forced politeness and a strained smile.

"Hey Lisa, this is Rory," she pointed to Rory, "and this is Jess," she pointed to Jess.

Lisa smiled a sincere smile and looked softly at Rory, "You've grown so much," she said softly.

Rory blushed and looked down, "Um, thanks, I guess," she mumbled uncomfortable.

"Look, I know you guys probably hate me, and I'm sorry I ever listened to Emily. Not that I don't love Lor very much, but she was your kid, your baby girl and I am so sorry for ever letting Emily get to me," Lisa tried to apologize.

"Yes, you did, you took my baby girl away form me. You got 16 years of her life that I can never get back, that I can never see because you took her away from me!" Rory broke down in tears. Jess was quick to her side and Lo smiled a small, reassuring smile at Lisa as she looked ready to cry also.

"Rory? Ror? Come on, she isn't the evil kidnapper; she's the lady who thought she was protecting us and Lorelai, who was tricked into believing we needed the protection by Emily. Don't be upset with her, Emily did this to you, baby," Jess tried to reason with Rory.

Rory realized the truth in Jess' statements and her tears subsided, "I can't believe her, I can't believe she did this. I will never talk to her again, maybe when I have to tell her I'm not going to talk to her. Yes, I'll tell her off and then never talk to her again," Rory ranted.

"Please, sit, have some coffee with us, we'll tell stories and get to know each other," Jess said to Lisa.

Lisa smiled a small smile and took a seat next to Lo. The 4 sat there for the next 3 hours sharing stories and such about a young Lo and a pregnant Rory. Lisa looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting.

"Lori, babe, we should probably get going, um, I don't really know what to do about this, uh, of course, Lo, if you want, you can move in with your parents, if they agree, that's between you guys," Lisa became timid and looked down at her shoes.

Lo looked at Rory and Jess like a dear in head lights, Rory smiled warmly and Jess even cracked a smile albeit a crooked one, but still; a smile. "Well, if you want, of course you can move in with us Lorelai. It would be our pleasure," Rory said as a happy tear glided down her face under her chin.

Jess gently wiped the tear with his thumb and said, "Of course."

Lo looked back at Lisa who looked like she might cry, and then back to Rory and Jess, "Let me just digest everything and we'll set up a time to talk about everything tomorrow in class," she said it quickly and quietly and then bolted out the door to the safety of Lisa's car.

Lisa watched her go with a concerned expression, "She really just has to digest everything, please, don't take it personally, she loves both of you very much. Just give her some time, it's a big decision."

"I understand," Rory said, almost inaudible and a few tears slid down her cheeks. She felt rejected, although it was a big decision, she wanted her daughter back. What if she didn't want to move in with them? Rory would die if that were true.

"We'll talk at the next get together. Thanks so much," Jess said as she tried to discreetly comfort Rory by rubbing circles on her thigh under the table.

"Of course, I'll talk to you then, bye," Lisa said sweetly and walked out to the car.

She got in the car, started it up, and pulled out of the parking spot and onto the street. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes when Lo spoke, "I want to move in with them," she said it in an almost inaudible whisper while looking out the window.

"I know baby, I know," Lisa relented while keeping her eyes on the road and reaching over to place a hand on her knee.

They drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence of understanding. Each thinking about what this decision would bring. Lo remembered that her cell phone was off when they got home and turned it back on. She flipped it open and found 6 messages from Tony.

All were along the lines of, where are yous and why won't you answers. Lo decided it was time to call Tony and see what the hell his problem was.

"Why haven't you been answering my texts?!" Tony exclaimed before Lo even had time to say 'hello'.

"Because! If you would have even paid attention to the text, you would know that I was with my parents! The people who gave BIRTH to me; that I haven't met, ever! Do you know how that feels? It feels like complete shit! And you don't even give a damn! So what if Justin knew before you? I can't text more than one person at a time so stop being such a jack ass about this! I just had an amazing day with the parents that I just met and you are ruining it! Call me back when you're not being a complete asshole," she ranted and then hung up the phone.

She laid down on her bed and started to cry, to cry about everything; everything that was coming, everything that had already happened; just everything.

Meanwhile, Rory and Jess were on their way to the Gilmore mansion.

--

**Gilmore Mansion; Hartford**

Rory and Jess, silently fuming with anger, got out of their cars, walked up to the big oak door and rang the door bell. A few moments later the maid answered the door.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Gilmore," Rory replied curtly.

"Is she expecting you?" the maid asked.

"No, just tell her that her granddaughter is here to see her," Rory said, glaring a deathly glare at the maid.

"Yes ma'am," the maid replied with a terrified look in her eyes.

"You petrified the poor girl," Jess whispered to her as they stepped through the doors.

"Well, I'm pissed and she is just getting in my way of venting," Rory replied.

Just then Emily Gilmore walked into the sitting room where the maid had led Rory and Jess.

"Well hello Rory, Jess, how are you? Was I supposed to be expecting you?" she asked politely.

"You should have been, since about 16 years ago," Rory replied heatedly.

"Excuse me, what?" Emily was genuinely confused.

"How could you!?" Rory exclaimed, her voice rising considerably.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady!" Emily stated.

"I will raise my voice at you, _Emily_! After what you did," Rory scoffed, "I don't know how you live with yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked again.

"You took her from me! You took my baby girl away from me! How could you!? You knew we wanted to keep her! I can't believe you!" Rory screeched and started to cry angry tears.

"Rory, I thought we put this behind us, I thought you decided it was for the better," Emily sighed.

"No! You decided it was for the best! I know you're horrible, but I never thought you would go that low," Jess jumped in.

"Do you remember Lisa McCoy? You know the maid you tried to pay and take Lorelai from us? She told her about everything that happened. Lorelai knows that we are her parents and she knows what you did. She even kept her name," Rory sobbed.

"What? I told her to change her name and not to tell her anything! That incompetent idiot!" Emily exclaimed.

"So you admit it! You took her from us! We missed 16 years of our kid's life because of you! I hate you!" Rory yelled and clung tightly to Jess.

"Rory, I did what I thought was best, you were too young to be raising a baby!" Emily tried to reason.

"That was not for you to decide! Besides, mom raised me at 16!" Rory screamed.

"Yes, and look what happened! You get yourself pregnant at 19 by that worthless hoodlum! Just like your mother," Emily said disgusted.

"Don't you dare talk about mom! At least she loved me! At least she talked to me and was there for me! Something you never did for her!" Rory hissed, seething.

"I think it's time we left," Jess announced.

"I will never talk to you again, Emily Gilmore," Rory said and followed Jess to the door.

Emily sat down on the couch, put her head in her hands, and cried.

Outside, sobs were violently wracking Rory's body as Jess led her to her car.

"Are you alright to drive?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory whispered and tried to subside her tears.

Jess looked carefully at Rory, then went to his car and followed Rory out of the driveway and back to their Stars Hollow home.

--

**Lisa and Lo's Apartment; Lo's Room**

After about 20 minutes of crying, Lo had settled down and picked up her cell phone, staring at it. Finally, she flipped it open and dialed Tony's number.

"Hello?" Tony answered, sounding depressed.

"What is your deal? What is wrong?" Lo asked on the verge of more tears.

"I just—I don't want to lose you," he replied dejectedly.

"Where am I going?" Lo asked.

"You and Justin have been into each other since forever Lo. You flirt all the time and I can see the connection you have, I'm losing you to him," Tony said quietly.

"What? Where would you get an idea like that, baby? He's just my best _friend_, _you're_ my boyfriend," Lo tried to convince him.

"Yeah, for now; think about this: who was there when you got your letter from Chilton? Who did you text before me, your _boyfriend_, when you found your parents? Come on Rinn, think about it," Tony insisted.

"Justin, but Tony, it's because he is my best friend. I didn't know when my Chilton letter was going to come, I couldn't help that he and Tabby were there when it came or that Justin got my mail! And I didn't text him before on purpose I swear!" Lo replied.

"You didn't even call me until the next day though Rinn! I just—just think about it and then we'll talk okay?" he settled down and spoke gently.

"Yeah, sure, I'll call you later," Lo sighed.

"Bye," Tony said and hung up.

"GOD!" Lo exclaimed, "Why does my life have to be so complicated!?" she spoke to no one.

She dialed Justin's number and waited for him to pick up; she was going to figure this out.

"Hel-," Justin started to answer.

"Do you like me?" Lo interrupted him.

"Well, you are my best friend, I think you've grown on me over the years," Justin said sarcastically and chuckled a little.

"I'm serious Justin, do you like me?" Lo asked him again.

"Of course I like you Lo-Lo, you're my best friend," Justin was thoroughly confused.

"No, not as a best friend, as more than a friend," Lo said hastily.

"…," he was silent.

"Justin? Justin, please answer me," Lo said urgently into the phone.

"Lor…I-I don't know what to say…," Justin said uneasily.

"Tony was saying all this stuff about us being into each other and us flirting all the time. He got all mad because I didn't call him about Chilton until the next day and I texted you about my parents before him," Lo ranted.

"Maybe he's right Lor, maybe we are into each other. We know each other so well and I don't know, maybe he's right," Justin relented.

"…I'll call you later," Lo said and hung up the phone.

--

A/N: Okay, there it is! The fourth chapter! I, once again, would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Another 12 reviews! They put smiles on my face! I'm talking goofy grins here people! Anyway, hope you liked it and I'll do personal thank-yous to the reviewers in the last chapter of the story! Press the pretty little button!


	5. Complicated Life

A/N: Okay, well we ate mat yesterday…not really but we didn't place. I guess Howard County is just a better county because Patapsco didn't do shit either. Anyway, thanks again to my reviewers and I hope you keep liking the story! Alright, well here we go…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 5: Complicated Life**

"I'm moving," Lo told Tony on the phone 20 minutes after she called Justin.

"What?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I'm moving in with my parents," Lo said with a sigh and got up to put on her pajamas.

"Why?" Tony asked incredulous.

"Not that I'd expect you to understand, but I've gone 16 years of my life without a mom or a dad; I'd like to get to know them and have them in my life completely," Lo said, expecting Tony to react this way.

"Whatever, where are you moving?" he asked.

"_Typical_," Lo muttered under her breath, and then louder so Tony could hear her, "Stars Hollow."

"Oh, well that's not too far, when are you leaving?" he asked with interest.

"I don't know, I haven't told my parents yet, just Lisa," Lo explained.

"Oh," then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Look, Tony, maybe you were right about me and Justin," she confessed.

He sighed very audibly and said, "I know, I just don't want to lose you. I would say lets be friends but that is so totally lame."

"We'll be civil and if you ever need me I'll always be there for you," Lo said sincerely as she pulled at a nonexistent loose thread on her bedspread.

"Yeah, I'll always be here too Rinn, never forget that," he said sadly.

"Goodbye Tony," she replied quietly.

"Bye Rinn," with that departing sentiment, they both hung up.

Lo placed her phone on her night stand, laid on her back flat on her bed, and started thinking:

_What am I going to do? I just broke up with my boyfriend, I'm moving to some town I've never been to, I just found my parents that I've never met, I'm breaking Lisa's heart, my first day at a new school I basically skipped with my dad who is also my English teacher, I think I like my best friend as more than a friend, and I just figured all of this out in one day. God! My life is so fucking complicated! I need to see Justin. I need to tell him all of this! That's it! I'm going to his house!_

With that last thought, Lo jumped up and pulled on a deep teal, fitted camisole and some white Soffee shorts, grabbed her cell phone and car keys and rushed out her bed room door.

"LISA!" she called once she reached the living room and Lisa wasn't there.

Lisa came from her bedroom into the living room, "What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I have to see Justin. I'm going over there now, I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking the jeep," she said with a strained voice.

Lisa saw the disdain on her face and let her go. Lo jumped in the jeep and sped away from the apartment to Justin's house. Upon arrival, she parked and turned off the car, her hands shaking as she pulled the keys from the ignition. She pulled herself together and climbed from the jeep up to the front door and knocked.

Mrs. Romain answered the door and smiled at Lo.

"Hello Lora, how are you?" she asked as she stepped aside to let Lo inside.

"Hi Mrs. Claire, I'm fine, how are you?" she replied politely.

"I'm wonderful," Mrs. Romain answered.

"Is Justin around? I need to talk to him," Lo asked.

"Of course, I'll go fetch him," she smiled and went up the stairs to Justin's room to get him. She then came down the stairs and told Lo to go on up.

Lo smiled and made her way up the stairs to Justin's door. She knocked tentatively and then slowly eased the door open to reveal Justin lying on his bed reading a book, clad in boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

He looked up at the sound of tiny footsteps coming to his bed and smiled an unsure smile. Lo smiled an encouraging one, climbed onto the bed next to Justin and curled into his side. They looked at each other for a few moments until Justin broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" he asked rather bluntly as he put down his book.

Lo immediately looked down, "I needed to talk to you, in person, so I drove over here after I got off the phone with Tony," Lo explained while absentmindedly drawing circles on his abs. She felt his muscles tense at the mentioning of Tony's name. "We broke up."

"Oh," his muscles relaxed and he started to twirl her hair on his finger.

Lo looked up at him, her eyes gleaming, "I think he was right."

They both inched closer, eyes searching each other's, and just as their lips were about touch, Justin whispered, "Me too."

Their lips met in a mind-blowing, fierce, passionate kiss; tongues dancing, hands roaming, and feelings flowing. The kiss was hungry and full of want; want that had built up over years of friendship and urges to cross that line into forbidden territory.

His lips caressed hers as he bit down on her bottom lip and sucked gently; claiming her as his. They reclined into a laying position so that he hovered above her. They broke apart' both panting and gasping for air; his hands tangled in her hair and his eyes roaming her face, memorizing it; her hands around his back, eyes gazing at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," Justin started to apologize for the rash events that just happened.

"Shh, it's okay," Lo whispered gently, rubbing his back soothingly, "I wanted that, I _needed_ that."

"But, you just broke up with Tony, God, I feel horrible," he insisted and tried to roll off of her, but she pulled him back so that his weight was rested on her completely.

"Shhh," she whispered as she leant up and gave him a tender kiss. "It's okay; really, I know I just broke up with Tony, but this just feels…right."

He searched her face for signs of regret or anything negative; he found none and smiled at her, "Okay." Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm moving," Lo confessed.

"In with your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, they live in Stars Hollow," Lo assured him.

"Not far, that's good. I'm glad you're going to get to know them," he said sincerely while looking at his finger that was twirling her hair.

"I should probably go, Lisa's probably wondering what's going on. I left looking pretty upset," Lo replied softly.

"Yeah," Justin said softly and got up to let Lo up. She stood up next to the bed and smoothed out her air and shirt. Once she thought herself presentable, she kissed Justin tenderly and then left in the jeep to go home and tell Lisa everything.

--

**Next Day; Afternoon; Lou's House**

**Lo's POV**

"…so I told Lisa everything and we fell asleep in her bed. Luckily, her alarm was set, so I wasn't late for school," I finished telling Lou, Tabby, and our friend Kat.

"Wow," Kat said, baffled by all of that could happen in just one day.

"That is so sweet," Lou gushed.

"Finally! My God you two idiots waited long enough," Tabby exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

I laughed at her and went to hug her, "You know you love us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tabby said, "So when are you moving in with them?"

"Well, we're going to talk about that when we meet up again. I talked to my dad today in school…

_Flashback_

_I got to my English class as early as I could so that I could talk to dad before class about when we could all meet up again. I walked into his room, set my books down on my desk, went up to my dad, and gave him a hug. Once we broke apart, I looked up at him, "When are we going to meet up and talk again?"_

"_Whenever you want," he told me._

"_How about tomorrow at 5. It's Lisa's early day so she'll be able to come, too," I explained._

"_Sure, I'll tell Rory so she'll sure to be off tomorrow by that time," he affirmed and as more kids started to file in I went back to my desk. When the bell rang, dad winked at me and started class._

_End Flashback_

"He seems nice," Kat smiled at me.

"He is, so is my mom, and they missed me so much," I told them.

"Come here Cheerio, give old Fruit Loop a hug," Tabby smiled at me and I crawled over to her from my place on the floor.

Tabby and I were closer than we were to Lou, but the three of us were still best friends. It was just; Tabby and I just…do the best friend thing good, you know? We had started the nicknames Cheerio and Fruit Loop when we were around 8 years old.

_Flashback_

_I was staying over Tabby's (like I did every weekend) and I was eating Cheerios (like I did constantly) when Tabby comes back from the bathroom and said, "You're going to turn into a Cheerio." Then sat down at the table with me and poured herself some Fruit Loops (that she ate just as constantly as I ate Cheerios)._

"_Yeah, well you're going to turn into a Fruit Loop!" I retaliated._

"_Cheerio!" she exclaimed._

_I gasped and pointed at her, "Fruit Loop!"_

_End Flashback_

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered in my ear as we hugged tightly.

"I'm not dying, I'm just moving," I whispered back, "but, I'll miss you too."

"I'm gunna miss you tons Rinn!" Kat exclaimed and jumped on Tabs and I.

"AH! Me too!" Lou yelled and joined the pile.

I'm going to miss these chicks like crazy!

--

**Attikers' Bar; Night**

**Nobody's POV**

Tristan and Jess sitting at the bar, having a drink and talking about…life, in general.

"So, how are things with Lorelai going?' Tristan asked and then took a sip of his beer.

"Well, they're going. We offered for her to move in with us," Jess confessed.

"Wow, what did she say?" Tristan asked with curiosity.

"That it was a big decision and she needed time to digest everything," Jess replied.

"Oh, well best of luck," Tristan took the last sip of his beer and asked the bartender for another.

Jess looked deep in thought and then said, "What if she doesn't move in with us, and she just hates us for not trying hard enough to find her?"

"She doesn't hate you and you did everything you could at the time to try and find that baby girl," Tristan assured him.

"How do you know?" Jess asked softly.

"The way her eyes shown when she said her name, and the fact that she _kept_ both of your last names," Tristan answered matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right," Jess conceded.

"Aren't I always?" Tristan said cockily.

"Shut-up you cocky bastard," Jess said and lightly shoved his arm.

Tristan simply laughed and took a sip of his beer. Both were surprised they had become best friends, what, with Tristan being after Rory for so many years, but they had grown very close and Tristan had ended up being his best man at Jess and Rory's wedding. Luke was walking Rory down the isle, so he was unable to, but Jess probably would have picked Tristan anyway.

"Lorelai, Rory's mother, knows we found Lorelai, our daughter; by the way we really need to call her by a nickname this is getting confusing; anyway, we didn't tell her that Emily was behind it. We're telling her tomorrow after we find out Lorelai's decision to move in with us or not," Jess explained.

"I see, well that's a tad complicated," Tristan said.

"Yeah, Lorelai is going to flip when she finds out," Jess said as he ran a hand down his face.

"Which Lorelai?" Tristan asked.

"Rory's mom," Jess answered.

"Ahhh, well once again, good luck with that; and you know I'll be here if I can lend any assistance," Tristan offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jess and Tristan smirked at each other; "I have to be going, Rory's probably waiting for me instead of sleeping like a normal person."

"Go, be married, have good, married sex," Tristan waved Jess off.

Jess' smirk widened at that, "Oh, it's good, it's amazing. Sorry you never got to experience that," Jess then walked out the door of the bar and went home to his wife.

--

A/N: Okay, there goes it. Hope you liked it annnd that's about it. Oh yeah! My fingers are numb again.  Press the pretty little button!


	6. Moving & Telling Lorelai

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated!!! I just kind of forgot about this story! I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews and let's just get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: Moving & Telling Lorelai**

**Same Night; Crap Shack**

**Nobody's POV**

Rory knew Jess would be going to the bar with Tristan, so she went over to Lorelai's house (her mother) to tell her about Emily. As she was walking to the Crap Shack her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ror, it's me," Jess said into the phone as he walked over to his car.

"Hey, what's up?" Rory asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the bar with Tristan tonight," Jess told her.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm just going over to my mom's to tell her what Emily did…if that's okay with you," Rory informed.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't let her kill her without me," Jess said seriously.

"Uh-huh, talk to you when you get home, be good," she said and then they hung up.

Rory stepped onto her mom's porch and through the door.

"Marco!" she yelled as she closed the front door.

"Polo!" Lorelai called form the living room.

"Hey mom," Rory said to her mother as she plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Offspring! How are you ma' lady?" Lorelai asked cheerily.

"Well…," Rory started, "you know how we found Lorelai," Lorelai nodded, "Well, we know how she was taken."

"What!? How was she taken and how do you know?" Lorelai exclaimed and turned the TV off, turning to completely face her daughter.

"Well, we know because she told us," Rory answered.

"No, sweetie, she was 2 days old, she couldn't possibly remember that," Lorelai reasoned.

"Well she knew because Lisa told her," Rory explained.

"Who's Lisa?" Lorelai was getting very confused.

"Do you remember that maid that Emily ha-," Rory was cut off.

"Emily? You mean your grandmother, that you call grandma?" she was even more confused than before.

"Yes, Emily, now do you remember that maid that she had for like ever and then she just fired her for no reason?" Rory asked her mother.

"Um, yeah, but what does this have to do with Lorelai?" Lorelai was getting more and more confused.

Rory looked down at her hands in her lap and angrily whispered, "Emily paid her to take Lorelai." After she said it a sob wracked her body.

"What?" Lorelai asked in a deadly tone that Rory had never heard from her mom.

"Emily _paid_ Lisa McCoy to take away my baby girl," Rory looked up and said a little louder.

"So, Lisa McCoy took Lorelai?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but Emily manipulated her into it. This is all Emily," Rory explained.

"I'll kill her," Lorelai said in that deadly voice.

"Not without Jess," Rory said seriously.

"Of course, what, do you think I'm stupid?" Lorelai asked.

"Right, right. Well, I should get home. Jess is at the bar with Tristan, I'm going to wait for him," Rory told her.

"Alright sweets, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go have good married sex!" Lorelai yelled to Rory who was already at the door. She turned around and laughed at her mother,

"I will don't worry," she winked at her mom, "Go have some yourself!" Rory laughed again and walked out the door.

--

**Thursday; The Café**

"Alright, so I've thought about this a lot. I know it's a big decision and I know it's going to be hard on everyone involved, but I want to move in with you guys," Lo told Rory, Jess, and Lisa, although Lisa already knew.

When she finished her sentence, Lisa and Rory were in tears and Jess was smiling slightly. Lisa was crying because she felt like she was losing her daughter, even though she knew this day would come eventually. Rory was crying because she would finally have a chance to know her baby girl that was taken from her. They were two mothers, two women who loved this girl with all of their hearts and were scared of this change.

Lo got out of her chair and leaped on Lisa, hugging her full-force.

"I love you," Lo whispered, with tears in her eyes, into Lisa's ear.

"I love you too, babe," Lisa replied, still crying.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Lo was now freely crying into Lisa's shoulder.

"Oh, I know sweets, I'm going to miss you too," Lisa told her.

Rory and Jess sat quietly in their chairs, letting Lisa and Lo have their moment to comfort each other.

"It's going to be okay," Lisa assured Lo as Lo sat on her lap and hugged her tight, crying lightly into her shoulder.

"I know, I'm just scared," Lo whispered hoarsely.

"Aw, babe, don't be scared. Rory and Jess are great, you're going to love living with them," Lisa had to be strong for Lo, she needed it.

"Okay," Lo replied meekly and got up from Lisa's lap to go over to Rory and Jess. Lisa sat back and watched the interaction with a proud gleam in her eye, her baby was growing up.

"Is this," sniff, "okay with," sniff, "you?" Lo asked Rory and Jess.

"Of course baby girl, oh my- of course, of course," Rory gushed and hugged Lo.

"Yes, of course," Jess reiterated and also hugged Lo.

The 4 sat and discussed the arrangements for moving for another hour and than they ordered some food when Lo got a text.

It read: _Hey Lor, how's the meet 'n' greet going?_ It was from Justin. Lo smiled a wide grin; Lisa, Rory, and even Jess noticed.

"Who was that?" Jess asked, curious.

"My boyfriend," Lo smiled shyly and blushed.

"Oh, uh, Tony, right?" Rory asked. Jess put on his stony face and sat back.

"Oh, well, it _was_ Tony. Now it's Justin," Lo explained.

"What happened to Tony?" Jess asked, now joining the conversation.

"We broke up," Lo looked down at her lap. Lisa rubbed small circle son her back.

"Oh," Rory and Jess said surprised.

They left it at that and ate in silence. Lo was to move in a week later; that was the next time they all saw each other again.

--

**Teacher's Lounge; Friday Afternoon**

"Wow, well that was way too emotional for my liking," Tristan said after Jess had finished telling him what happened at the café yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Jess and Tristan met in an unconventional way, but they were best friends now so what did it matter? One night, many moons ago, Tristan had just been dumped by his girlfriend of 2 years and Jess was bartending at a bar (before he was a teacher he bartended to pay his way through college along with other jobs). Tristan happened to walk into Jess' bar when Jess was on shift. Jess observed Tristan all night, counting the drinks he was ordering and stopping him after 10 beers and 2 shots of vodka; he wasn't doing too well._

"_Heyyy maaaan," Tristan slurred, "Whhhyyyy'd ya' stoopppp meeee."_

"_Because you are totally wasted. What happened to you?" Jess asked._

"_My giiiirlllfreind duuuumpped me," Tristan answered, still slurring terribly._

"_That's it? You're getting this wasted over a chick?" Jess inquired._

"_Dude, we were t-together for twoooo yearrss, and then she cheeeeeated ooonnn me wiiiith m-my faaaathhherrr," Tristan answered, slurring less, but none the less, still pretty hard to understand._

"_Damn, okay, I get the wasted thing, but I'm still cutting you off," Jess pointed an accusing finger at him with a stern face._

"_Yes sir," Tristan smiled sloppily, "I like you, let's be friends."_

"_Sure man, sure," Jess replied, chuckling lightly and since then they had been friends._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, same here, so I just sat quietly, joining the conversation when necessary," Jess replied.

"Sounds like the Mariano thing to do," Tristan conceded.

"Shut-up Dugrey," Jess lightly punched Tristan in the arm and the two laughed.

Soon, everyone's would life would change in one way on another, that time was coming and everyone was a little scared.

--

A/N: I am sorry this is short, but this is to tide you over until I get time to write a really good long chapter. I love you all! Don't give up on me!! Press the pretty little button!


	7. Surreal

A/N: Okay, you guys are maaaad lucky I'm actually updating. My arm is KILLING me because I had competition today and I felt like it was going to fall off. But I feel bad for not updating as quickly so I'm going to try and write a good chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 7: Surreal **

**Lo's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

So, the moving-in process was very emotional and filled with tears. You'd think I was dying or something, but no I was just moving like 20 minutes away. Still, a very tearful departure.

The goodbye with Lisa was the hardest. She was my everything for 16 years. She was _always_ there for me and never let me down. On the other hand, I've never had a father so moving in with my mom and dad is going to be amazing; I just know it.

Saying my goodbyes to Tabby, Justin, Kat, and Lou was extremely hard also; I mean they were my best friends since forever, basically. I'm pretty sure that Tabby and I held onto each other for at least 15 minutes; my god I am going to miss that girl. Justin and I kissed 10 gazillion times and embraced each other just as long as Tabby and I. Next up was Lou and Kat, having a 10 minute hug each; these chicks were my life, how was I going to live without them? It was a question that ran through my head the whole way to Stars Hollow.

Upon arrival we stopped at some place called _Luke's Diner_, apparently, my mom and grandmother go there everyday and my dad used to work there. Damn, my family is excruciatingly confusing. Let's see if I can get this straight: my mom and dad are married, my grandmother is married to my dad's uncle which makes him my great uncle and step-grandfather, my real grandfather isn't in my mom's life because my grandmother had my mom when she was 16 and they never got married. So basically, the union of my parents is distant incest…disgusting! I brought this up with them when they explained all of this to me and they simply said, "We got married first and we're not related my blood."

I just said, "Whatever," and continued unpacking.

I really like Stars Hollow, it's definitely different, but still a small town. See, Woodbridge _is_ a small town like Stars Hollow, but Woodbridge isn't as chipper and cheery as Stars Hollow. I can guarantee you none of the teenagers here have ever been to a _real_ party, not like the massive ones in or just outside of Woodbridge. Lisa knew I went to parties and yes I occasionally drank, but what teenager didn't? I never got piss-ass drunk or anything so what was the harm? Now, I can't say that for Tabby or Justin, or Tony for that matter. They have all been drunk off their asses and I have always brought them back from their drunken stupor; it was my job. Lou never got _that_ drunk and Kat has been drunk, but never enough to need my help. We were just teenagers having a good time.

So, I've been here for a week and I've already fallen into a routine. I wake up at 5:30, get a shower and then wake up my dad. He than gets up 15 minutes after I go in there and gets his own shower. While he's in the shower I finish getting ready and when he's finished getting ready, we wake my mom up and go to Luke's. Once we've had breakfast we drive to Chilton and my school day starts. Every Thursday after school I go to Lisa's to visit and every weekend I hang out with Tabs, Justin, Lou, or Kat or all of them. My life was pretty amazing then.

Well, that's my life, now let's describe my house. My parents live in a white single home with pale yellow shutters on Plum Street. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. It's a decent size house and my room is two times bigger than the one I had at Lisa's.

In my room is a full size bed, a 6 drawer dresser with a TV and DVD player on it, 2 book cases filled to the brim with books, and a night stand next to my bed. I also have my own full bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. I thought I had a big book collection, but I had never seen my parents. Our living room has a book case on every wall except one that has an entertainment system with racks and racks of CD's; it is INSANE. I asked them about it and they told me it was because of their combined collections. The living room isn't even their whole collection; they have an office that they share with another bookcase and another one in their bedroom. Most of them look worn and have that 'lived in' air about them, like they've been used and used for years. I looked through one of the bookcases in the living room and almost all of them have writing in the margins. Some have neat, girly, cursive writing and some have sloppy print, but all have amazing insights on the books and what they're really about; what the author wanted you to get out of it or just random thoughts that came to mind when reading a certain passage.

As I was looking through another book filled with margin writing, the doorbell rang. Mom and dad were over at my grandmother's doing something so I went to answer the door. To my surprise I find the crazy dance teacher who openly ogles my dad with a sloppy grin gracing her thin lips and Justin standing there with a terrified look on his face.

"Justin!! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," he replied as he wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh, so he is yours sweetie, good pick," Miss. Patty winked at me and walked away, back to her dance studio.

"Please tell me she is not related to you," Justin said with an almost scared look on his face.

I laughed at his face and told him, "Nah, just the town gossip. She was just trying to see who you were."

"Ahh, I see," he nodded and carried me into the living room. We sat on the couch, me in his lap and smiled at each other. I leaned in and he met me halfway as we shared a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

"I missed you," I told him with a pout when we parted.

"I missed you too," he replied softly. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"How's the gang?" I asked brightly.

"Same old same old, nothing has been happening lately," Justin told me seemingly bored.

"Ahhh, well I'll be up this weekend if I don't have too much homework," I told him.

"Great, I can't wait," he smiled at me and nuzzled his head in my neck.

Justin stayed for about an hour and then left, by that time mom and dad were home and I was finishing my calculus homework.

"Hey babe," my dad said when he walked into my room.

"Hey dad, I'm just finishing some calc. homework. Did you guys have fun at grandma's?" I asked him.

"Well, it was crazy, but it was Lorelai so everything went as expected," he chuckled lightly and came fully into my room, sitting backwards on my desk chair.

"Yes, she is a crazy one, Justin was over for a little for a visit. Miss. Patty got to him before he made it here though. He looked terrified when he got here. She was standing behind him with that grin on her face, it was creepy," I rambled.

"Well, Miss. Patty can be like that sometimes," dad supplied.

"This is working right?" I asked, suddenly very shy. Before dad could answer though, mom walked in with a smile on her face. Dad stared at me intently, I guess he was trying to read me, but I was an expert at hiding my actual feelings to make my face look indifferent.

"Hey sweets," she said happily.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked sweetly.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my baby girl," she smiled at me and sat down next to me on the bed. I finally met dad's gaze and without taking his eyes from mine he said,

"Lori was just asking me a question."

"Oh, what was it?" mom turned serious and tried to catch dad's eye, but we were still in a staring contest.

"She wants to know if this is working," dad told her, still looking at me. When he said his I dropped my gaze to my bedspread and blushed.

"Oh," was all my mom said.

"You want the answer?" dad asked me. I picked up my gaze and caught his eye.

"That _is_ why I asked it," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, from my perspective this is working wonderfully, but I can't get in your head so I have no clue how you're feeling. You have to decide for yourself if this is working for you. Don't think about anybody else except you," he made his speech and left the room. My mom looked at me with a small smile.

"He's right baby, this is only working if it's working for you," she stroked my hair and pulled me into her arms, "I know he seemed a little harsh in the way he worded it, but your dad means well. He's not the best with talking and feelings."

"I read your guys' margin notes, he does wonderful with feelings," I retort.

"Maybe down on paper, but not out loud. Did you know it took him until you were born to tell me that he loved me?" she asked.

"No," I answered her.

"Right after you were born, when I was holding you for the first time," she got teary eyed, "he looked at you and then at me and said 'I love you Ror, you know that right? I love you so much.' Then the nurse took you and that was the last time we saw you," she confessed, crying slightly.

"Can you tell him that it's working?" I asked her.

"I think you should, he's probably in bed. I'll go make some coffee while you guys talk," she got up and walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

I sat on my bed for another two minutes and then got up and sauntered down the hallway to my parents' bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," was the muffled reply I got. I slowly opened the door to find my dad lying in bed with his back to me. I crawled up into the bed and he turned over.

I hugged him tight around the neck and whispered, "It's working daddy," over and over again.

Although it was muffled I knew he heard it because he started to gently rock me and stroke my hair, whispering, "I know baby, I know," into my hair.

After a few moments I went back to my room finished my homework and went to sleep. All of this emotional shit didn't float my boat. I liked things simple and to the point, none of this complicated shit that's happening now. I went to sleep thinking about what the new day would bring, not knowing that it would be a devastating day that I would never forget.

--

**Next Day; Chilton; Period 2**

I was sitting in my period 2 English class that my dad teaches, when my purse started to vibrate. I quickly picked it up and ignored the text, but they didn't stop coming so I finally turned it off and set my purse back on the floor. Dad looked at me funny and then continued teaching.

When I got to lunch I took a seat at my usual table with my new friends, Natalia Dugrey (Talia), Matthew Dugrey (Matt), Amanda Miller (Mandy), and Jennifer Tavik (Jenny), I took my cell phone out of my purse and turned it on to find 20 text messages: five from Tabby, four from Justin, three from Lou, three from Kat, and one each from Tommy, Lexis, Ally, Mike, and Corey. All of these kids were my friends back in Woodbridge and having all of them text me was freaking me out. All of the text messages consisted of call me-s, oh my god-s, and you need to hear this-s. I was so scared. I bolted for the cafeteria exit.

"Rinn! Where are you going?" Talia called to me.

"Lo, what's going on?" Jenny called.

"Lo!" Mandy called.

"Whoa, slow down there partner!" Matt exclaimed as I ran into him on my way out. I ignored them and kept going.

I ran all the way to my dad's classroom and knocked on the door. I knew he had a class, but I was totally freaking out. He opened the door and looked at me oddly.

"Lori? What's going on? Don't you have lunch right now?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, but I really need to talk to you," I think he heard the desperation in my voice and saw the fear in my eyes because he told his class he had to step out, came out and closed the door behind him.

"Babe, what is going on? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes—no-I don't know. I got all these text messages from people in Woodbridge saying to call them and saying that I need to know something. I'm scared daddy, I want to know what's going on," I rambled, on the verge of tears.

"Hunnie, go into my office down the hall and use my phone to call Tabby," he said soothingly. I nodded slightly and made my way to his office.

I dialed Tabby's number and she picked up on the first ring, "LORELAI!" she exclaimed as soon as she picked up the phone. She never calls me Lorelai, this must be bad.

"Tabs? What is going on? I got all these texts from everyone and it is really starting to freak me out," I say anxiously.

"Oh hunnie," she breathes.

"Tabitha Lucille, you tell me what is going on right now. I'm going out of my mind here," I was about to burst into tears, I was so scared.

"I don't know how to tell you this Lor," she states.

"Well figure it the hell out because I'm going crazy!" I almost yell into the phone.

"There was a shooting at school today," she said quietly.

"What?" I breathe.

"Some kid, he just-just brought a gun to school and went crazy. When we found out he had a gun everyone was called to a classroom and so everyone was running and just trying to get safe and the kid started shooting," she rambled on and on.

"But no one was hurt right," I squeaked.

"Cheerio, it's-it's not good. Ten people were shot, 3 died and the other seven are at the hospital now," she choked out.

"Who Tabs, who died? Please tell me it wasn't anyone I know, please," I whispered. I thought of all of my friends at Woodbridge and all of the people who texted me, they couldn't be dead: Tabby, Justin, Lou, Kat, Tommy, Lexis, Ally, Mike, Corey, and…oh my god…no…

"Lora," Tabs said.

"No, not him! He didn't deserve this Tabby! He didn't deserve to die!" I cried into the phone.

"I'm sorry hunnie, he's gone, the kid shot him in the neck and he died within 10 minutes. I am so sorry Lo," Tabby was now in tears with me and just then my dad walked in. Apparently, the bell for the next class rung and he came in to check on me.

"Tabs, my dad just walked in," I sobbed, "I'll call you later and tell you when I'll be down there okay?" I cried into the phone.

"Of course Cheerio, I'll talk to you later." With that she hung up and I slowly put the phone back in its cradle. I ran up and clung onto my dad as tight as humanly possible, sobbing into his chest.

He didn't know what was wrong, but he rubbed my back and stroked my hair anyway, whispering soothing nothings into my hair and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was bizarre, he didn't deserve this, and he didn't deserve to die. He's too young and he still had a long life to live.

After a long while, my sobs subsided but I still had tears streaming down my face.

"Baby, what happened? Tell daddy what's going on," my dad probed.

"H-he's d-ead, gone. D-addy! I-I'm n-ever going to s-ee him ag-gain," I sobbed into his chest as a fresh batch of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Who's dead sweetie, what is going on? You're scaring me," he pulled me back and looked me in the eye, "Who is dead sweetie?"

"T-ony, Tony's dead dad! He's dead! I'm never going to see him again," I yelled, frustrated, angry tears streaming down my face. I started banging on my dad's chest, "and I never got to say sorry," I finished quietly.

"Shh, baby, shhh, daddy's here," my dad cooed as he wrapped me up in a tight hug against my will. I stood there crying for I-don't-know-how-long and finally dad drove us home and I crawled into my bed and laid there until my mom got home. Dad told her what happened and she climbed into bed with me, holding me and smoothing down my hair.

I never got a chance to call Tabby that night. That night we fit my mom, my grandmother, and myself into my full size bed and tried to sleep. My dad and grandfather came in every once in awhile to check on us and bring food that I wouldn't eat. Lying there, my life felt surreal, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. This was just all so…surreal.

--

A/N: Okay, I tried to make it good! What did you think? Press the pretty little button!


	8. Drunk & Broken Hearted

A/N: Alright, the reviews are becoming fewer and fewer, but whatever. At least _some_ people are reading and seem to like it. I mostly write for myself, but I like it when people enjoy reading my stuff. Anyway, I know the last chapter was a total shock right? Yeah, it just popped into my head and I ran with it. I got second at my cheer thing if anyone was wandering and yeah, that's it!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 8: Drunk & Broken Hearted**

For the next two days I remained in my house, either in my room in my bed, in the office reading, in the living room, or in my parents' room lying down on the bed. I was silent most of the time and I didn't eat anything; maybe a piece of toast and some coffee here and there, but that was it. Tabby, Lou, Kat, and Justin called everyday; I only talked to Tabby and Lou. I cried onto my mother, father, grandmother, or grandfather's chest almost constantly; it was a living hell.

On the third day it was Tony's viewing, so I had to leave my house. Justin was picking up Tabby, Corey, and Lexis, then coming to get me. Lou, Kat, Ally, Tommy, and Mike were following in Lou's car behind us and my family was coming also, including Lisa.

I got out of my bed, careful not to wake my mom, looked at the clock that read 7:03, and walked over to the window. It was bright and sunny out, the exact opposite of how I was feeling. I drew my curtains closed and walked into my bathroom where I looked in the mirror at my dreadful reflection. I was looking pretty rough; black circles under my eyes, hair a mess, face seemingly thinner, and I looked sickly. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away; I couldn't handle looking at myself anymore so I went back into my room.

My mom was lying down facing me, eyes open and a small, sad smile gracing her face. I frowned despite her attempts to cheer me up and let a few silent, meaningless tears roll down my face, under my chin and down my neck. She silently outstretched her arms to me and I crawled into the warm embrace. She held me to her in a tight hug as she stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. Finally, in the arms of my mom, I fell into a somewhat restful sleep.

When I woke up again my mom was gone and the clock read 10:34. I ran a hand through my tangled hair, dragged my hands down my tear-stained face, and got out of bed. I threw an over-sized hoodie over my light blue camisole, put my hair in a sloppy pony tail, and put black sweat pants over my short, white boxer shorts. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen where I found my parents sitting at the kitchen table each with a cup of coffee and a part of the newspaper.

"Hey babe," dad looked up from his newspaper and nodded his head to me.

I half-heartedly smiled and nodded my head in return. Mom simply smiled and sipped her coffee.

I grabbed myself a mug, poured some coffee, and sat down at the table with my parents.

"Um, the first viewing is at 12 and then the next one is at 5. I told T-Tony's parents that I would be at both so in between we're all going to eat something," a tear slid down my face, I wiped it away, "You guys don't have to go to both, you can go to either one, but if you want to follow us I suggest the one at 12."

"Sure Hunnie, we'll go to the one at 12. Just call us if you'll be real late okay?" mom said gently.

"Yes, of course," I smiled slightly and brought my mug upstairs with me.

I set the mug down on my nightstand and went to my dresser to get out the clothes I was going to wear today. I pulled out my black pin-striped pants, silky black camisole with lace outlining, and a black quarter sleeve, cotton, button-up sweater. I laid them all out neatly on my bed and went to my bathroom to take a much needed shower. Making sure the shower was scalding hot, I stepped in and let the water run down my back, relaxing my muscles that seemed to be tense these past days.

After having finished my shower I out on my clothes, sans the sweater, and went to do my hair. Because my hair was so wavy and unruly, I had to straighten it before I curled it if I wanted to have soft curls. I carefully straightened and curled it to perfection; Tony deserved it, and applied light blush, mascara and eye liner. My hair was parted to the side with a diamond clip holding back the pieces that fell into my face. To polish off the outfit I put diamond chandelier earrings in and a necklace with a single diamond stone on it around my neck. I pulled on the black sweater and my black heals then went downstairs where my parents and grandparents were waiting.

I tried my best to muster a small smile and walked towards the door, black clutch in hand. Outside, Tabby stood, her back leaning against Justin's Nissan, Justin still seated in the driver's seat, Lexis in the passenger's seat, and Corey in the back. As soon as Tabby heard my footsteps, her head snapped up and she came running to me in her black stiletto heals. We literally ran into each other and clung to one another as tightly as possible, both trying not to cry in order to preserve our make-up and save the tears for the funeral and viewing.

We climbed into the back seat; myself seated in the middle, head on Tabby's lap and feet in Corey's, Tabby lightly combing through my hair and Corey gently rubbing my ankles. Lou and my grandfather followed us as we made our silent trip to the viewing.

What unnerved me the most about this whole thing was that no one objected to my being so upset about it. I knew I needed to be, Tabs knew I needed to be, as did Lou, but everyone else didn't know what Tony really was to me. For some unknown reason, Justin understood about my being completely torn about this, even though this was my ex-boyfriend and Justin was my current boyfriend. It was driving me crazy, why was he so okay with this? I figured it was because he knows me so damn well that he knows I need it. He hasn't tried to call in the past two days or stop by, but I know he's worried. I'll talk to him when everything is over.

About 45 minutes later we arrived at the place where the viewing was being held. Everyone was there; students from Woodbridge, his family, and people I didn't even know. I walked in, leaving my group, to find Tony's parents. They asked me to speak at the funeral 2 days later and I was scared shitless that I would mess it up.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were standing at the entrance shaking hands when I walked in. I strolled over to them cautiously and tapped Mrs. Lopez on the shoulder she turned around quickly and her face broke when she saw me.

"Oh Lora, Hunnie, how are you holding up, darling?" she asked me as she pulled me into a warm embrace. A few tears slid down both our faces and I answered her in a small voice,

"Not so great, I've been in my house for the past two days."

I wiped my eyes and pulled back to look at Mrs. Lopez's face. She looked tired and…just exhausted to put it plainly. I felt horrible for her; this family didn't deserve this; Tony didn't deserve this.

"Oh Lora, this must have been so hard for you. Tony told me what happened between you two, I'm so sorry," Mrs. Lopez said sympathetically with tears brimming her eyes.

"No," I said, tears threatening to fall, "I'm sorry."

"He loved you darling, he really did," she told me quietly as we embraced again.

"I know," I whispered.

Just then, I noticed Lisa standing off in the distance, looking at me and I caught her eye. She smiled softly at me and began to walk over. I pulled away from Mrs. Lopez, excused myself politely and ran towards Lisa in the most ladylike way I could in a room full of people with heals on. We collided and I squeezed her tight against me, needing to feel something familiar. She held me just as tight, patted down my hair and rubbed my back, whispering, "Shh, baby, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," over and over again.

--

**Night; After Second Viewing**

I was lingering around the hall as the last people were leaving when someone wrapped one strong arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth, and then dragged me around out to the back of the building. I was scared out of my mind, until the mysterious kidnapper turned me around; it was Justin. I was going to yell at him for scaring the hell out of me but the look on his face made me stop. He was staring intently at me with a million emotions running through his eyes. I was about to ask what the face was about when he leaned in and started to kiss me. At first it was slow and gentle, but soon grew heated and passionate.

He pinned me against the brick wall behind us and placed one hand on my hip and the other cupping my cheek. I placed one of my hands around his waist and the other on his chest balling the fabric of his dress shirt into my hand in desperation. Yes, this probably wasn't the _best_ thing to do at a viewing for my ex-boyfriend, but I _needed_ this. I needed human contact, real feeling. The past few days I had been numb, void of any emotion besides empty sadness. Being kissed with such want, desperation, passion, need, was exactly what I needed to be able to feel again. We broke apart when lack of air became a problem and rested our foreheads against one another, panting slightly, hands still in place.

"I needed that," I confessed quietly, eyes still closed.

"I know," Justin answered. He always knew me so well.

"I feel horrible," I said meekly as I started to sob into his chest.

"I know baby, I know. But Lor, you needed that, you needed to feel," Justin reasoned.

"You're right, I just—it's not right. He didn't deserve this Justin," I cried quietly as Justin held me tightly against his chest.

"I know," was all he said.

--

**2 Days Later; Funeral**

"I would now like to bring up a dear friend of Tony's, Lorelai Mariano," the priest announced.

I walked up to the podium in the same outfit I had worn to the viewings and cleared my throat.

"Tony was an amazing guy. He was sweet, caring, protective of his loved ones, and an all around good person. A little less than a month before Tony passed, we had broken up from our 6 month long relationship; it was hard for both of us. There was something that I want to tell all of you that I have never admitted to anyone, not even Tony or myself for that matter. That is that I loved Tony very much. Tony and I never exchanged I love you-s during our relationship, but we loved each other; probably not in the way a girlfriend and boyfriend are supposed to love each other, but love none-the-less. So, Tony, if you're listening right now," my eyes filled with tears as I looked up, "I love you Hunnie, rest in peace," I concluded my speech, blew a kiss to the sky, and walked away from the podium, tears sliding down my face.

I went back to my seat between Lisa and my mom. I leaned on my mom as she put an arm around my shoulders and Lisa grasped my hand in her own. With a family like mine, I would never break. I looked back at Justin and he gave me a small smile, telling me he understood my speech. I realized then, that everything _was_ going to be okay, as long as I had these people by my side.

--

**2 Weeks Later; Friday Night**

It had been 2 weeks since Tony's funeral and things were starting to go back to normal. I had been back at school for a week and a half now and I was starting to lead a regular life again. It was Friday night in the Mariano residence and I was the only one home.

My parents had decided to go out to dinner. They had asked me to go, but I politely declined and decided to stay home and read. I would have gone out with "the crew", as we liked to call ourselves, but decided against it and stayed in; even though there was a _major_ party going on out there.

So, I was sitting, eating the Chinese I had ordered form Al's Pancake World when my cell phone rang. When I answered it the first thing I heard was music blaring and people screaming.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud and then finally put the phone to my ear, "Who the fuck is this?"

"Mmmm, you're cute, you know that you little bitch?" some very drunk girl slurred into the phone.

"Who is this?" I said in a deadly tone.

"OH! It's Lucy! I thought you would know, I guess you don't remember me," Lucy slurred into the phone.

Lucy and I used to be friends, in like 6th grade, but then we sort of drifted apart.

"Luce? Where are you?" I asked bewilderment evident in my voice.

"At the party silly! You know I realllly hate you, you took Tony from me," she explained.

"What?" now I was extremely confused.

"I was in love with Tony, Lo! But I couldn't have him because he loved _you_! When I saw you up there at the funeral, I almost puked, you're just a fucking liar," she hissed.

"Hey! Everything I said up there was true Lucy! I did love Tony! Maybe I wasn't _in_ love with him, but I loved him, don't ever tell me I'm lying about that," I yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked, "I just—I miss him Lo," she cried into the phone.

"Luce, where are you? I'm coming to get you right now," as I said this I got up and started to put on my pink converse and a walk out the door to my car.

"Uh, Brad Lankford's house, but you don't have to come and get me, I can find a ride home," she modestly declined my offer.

"No, I'm coming right now, don't do anything stupid okay? Just go sit out on the porch," I insisted and hung up the phone with her as I started on the road for Brad's house.

I left the house around 11 and my parents were due home around 11:30, at around 11:35 my cell phone started to ring. I answered on the second ring without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" dad asked over the phone.

"I'm-," I started to answer him but my phone vibrated, signaling I had someone on the other line, "Hold on dad, someone's on the other line."

"But-," I heard my dad protest but I had already clicked over.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lo? Are you close? I'm getting kind of scared," it was Lucy.

"Yeah, Luce I'll be there in 5 minutes," I reassured her.

"Okay, bye," and I clicked back over to my dad.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry, this girl Lucy I used to be friends with is very drunk at a party in Woodbridge and she started saying all of this stuff about how I didn't love Tony and that I was a liar. So I told her that she didn't know what she was talking about and to never tell me I was lying about that. After I said that she broke down and so I said I was coming to get her and then I guess you guys came home and I wasn't there and I scared you and I'm sorry," I ranted quickly.

"You done now?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"It's fine, just leave a note next time okay?" he stated calmly.

I blew out a relieved breath as I pulled up to Brad's house, "Sure, I'll talk to you when I get home, bye."

"Bye babe, drive safe," then we hung up as I stepped out of my silver Toyota Corolla.

"Luce? You out here?" I called as I walked up to the porch.

"Over here," I heard a small voice call from the right side of the porch.

Lucy was sitting on a porch swing off to the right side of the steps, curled up into a ball with her cell phone clutched tightly in her hand.

"You alright?" I asked cautiously as I approached her.

"I will be," she looked away, ashamed, I assumed, and hung her head.

"Okay, well you can crash at my place tonight and I'll drive you back in the morning. My dad makes an awesome breakfast," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled slightly as I pulled her off of the swing and helped her to the car.

The ride home was silent as she looked out the window, silent tears rolling down her face and myself looking at the road. I knew she was crying from the sniffles she made every once in awhile and by the glances I took every so often.

When we got home, Lucy threw up for about an hour while I held her hair back, then I gave her some pajamas and we went to sleep. In the morning, Lucy woke up to 2 aspirins and a glass of water on the nightstand, from my dad probably, and the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. We walked down the stairs and silently ate breakfast with my parents. At 1 I drove Lucy home in my sweats; I don't think she had ever had someone take care of her like we did. That's who we were, so that's how we treated her, as someone who needed us. I never did get those sweats back.

--

A/N: Alright, so how'd you like it? Good? Bad? I hope good because my fingers are, once again, numb! Press the pretty little button!


	9. Toaster Boy & The Fashion Retarded

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank everybody sooo much for reviewing! It brightened my day! This is your present for the reviews! Reviews make me update sooner and write longer chapters! Oh yeah! "The Crew" is Lo, Tabby, Lou, Kat, Ally, Lexis, Justin, Corey, Mike, and Tommy. The Chiltonies are Natalia (Talia), Jennifer (Jenny), Amanda (Mandy), Scott and Matthew (Matt).

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 9: Toaster Boy & The Fashion Retarded**

When I arrived home from taking Lucy home I found my grandmother sitting in my living room, on my couch, reading Cosmo.

"Gran?" I asked tentatively as I dropped my keys in the bowl near the door, shrugged off my coat, and toed the converse off my feet.

"Yes'm Babe?" she replied distractedly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her bluntly.

She looked up and smiled at me, "More like your dad everyday. Uh, your mom went to the store and your dad is helping Luke fix the toaster. I'm just waiting for your mom."

"The toaster?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, he's the toaster boy, no one ever told you about that?" Gran feigned shock and patted the seat next to her.

"No," I said cautiously as I sat down next to Gran, my head in her lap as she sat back and stroked my hair.

"Your dad was the James Dean of Stars Hollow. He was the rebel-without-cause that no one liked, except your mom and your grandfather," Gran started.

"What does this have to do with toasters?" I asked, interrupting her.

"Hey, I'm going to explain how your mom and dad met and fell in love so can it and let me finish," I nodded, "Okay, so your dad's mom, or your grandfather's sister, aka Liz, sent Jess, your dad, to live here when he was 16…17? I don't know, somewhere around there…Anyway, she sent him here because he was 'getting into trouble'," she used air quotes, "and she was a drunk and a druggie so she couldn't handle being a mother. When he got here, I, being the wonderful, generous woman I am, invited him to dinner at my house. He came, tried to bail with Rory, your mom, and then he tried to steal a beer and mouthed off to me-,"

"Wow, he was a delinquent," I huffed.

"Yeah, but for some reason your mom seemed to feel a connection with him in some way; probably their love for books. So anyway, when he first came here, Rory had a boyfriend so she was off limits, but that didn't stop your dad. He persisted and persisted until your mother gave in and kissed him at my best friends wedding…when she was still with her boyfriend! You see, Jess had just come back from New York because he broke Rory's wrist in a car accident, but Rory went to New York and after that he came back. Rory's welcome home present to him was the kiss," Gran took a breath.

"This is a very complicated story and I still don't see how the toaster plays a role," I told her.

"Yes, it is and uh, your dad used to help Luke fix the toaster 'cause Luke couldn't and your dad was the only one that could. So after the kiss Rory went to Washington and when she came back Jess was pissed at her for not contacting him, or telling him she was leaving for that matter. Eventually, at a 24 hour dance marathon, Rory's boyfriend broke up with her and Jess swooped in. You my friend, were conceived when your parents decided to christen Rory's dorm at Yale," Gran chuckled humorlessly.

"Wow," was all I had to say.

"Yup, a very long, complicated story of the town princess and the hoodlum," Gran smiled a wistful smile and then we heard the door open.

"Anybody home?" dad called.

"In here," Gran and I answered simultaneously.

"Ah, hello Lorelai. Where's my other favorite lady?" dad smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"In New York silly!" Gran answered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," dad rolled his eyes.

"She's at the store toaster boy. So, were you calling me one of your favorite ladies?" Gran batted her eyelashes playfully and grinned up at my dad with wide eyes.

"Of course Lorelai, you'll always be one of my favorite ladies," dad smiled and leaned in to hug Gran, then went into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

"He's such a softy," Gran stage-whispered to me.

I giggled quietly.

"I heard that, Lorelai!" dad called from the kitchen.

"What? You know you are!" Gran yelled back to him.

"That does not mean to have to ruin my rep. by saying it," dad conceded as he came back into the living room with 3 mugs of coffee.

"Oh, I already did that. I told Lori here all about your childhood here in Stars Hollow," Gran smiled evilly at my dad as she took a sip of coffee.

"You didn't," dad warned.

"Oh, yes I did," Gran grinned triumphantly as dad sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Oh god, what did she tell you?" dad groaned.

"Just about how you and mom met and fell in love and…," I shuddered, "about how you 'christened' mom's dorm room, resulting in me."

"Lorelai!" dad exclaimed.

"What?" Gran asked innocently, "She's 16, she'll hear about it soon enough. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Ah jeez, I'm going upstairs. Call me when Rory gets home," dad sighed and walked upstairs.

"Sour puss!" Gran called after him.

"Coffee-addicted pet killer!" dad said over his shoulder.

Gran gasped and looked at me. I was, of course, cracking up. This was a crazy family.

--

**Wednesday; Chilton Cafeteria**

"Okay, so what's everybody doing this weekend?" Mandy inquired.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Talia relented and put her chin in her hand.

"Same, God we are pathetic," Jenny agreed.

"I'm going to a massive party with the Crew!" I told them excitedly.

"The what?" Matt asked.

"My crew from Woodbridge," I explained, "Gina Davis is throwing one of her massive, amazing parties and I sure as hell am going! I haven't been to a party in _ages_."

"So, who are these people?" Talia asked.

Talia was my best friend form Chilton. She had long, straight, black hair with side bangs and hazel eyes.

"Well, there's Tabitha, Linda, Katherine, Allison, Alexis, Justin, Corey, Mike, and Tommy," I started, "But we call them: Tabby, Lou, Kat, Ally, and Lexis. There are no nicknames for the boys, but yeah, those kids are my life," I finished with a smile.

"Oh," Scott said.

"Yeah, um, you guys could come if you want, but I'm not sure if it's really your scene," I offered meekly.

No offense to my Chiltonies or anything, but they just weren't partiers. I mean, I'm pretty sure the only ones that have ever had a drink in their lives, a real drink, was Talia or Scott. The rest of them have had champagne at their parents' stuffy society parties I'm sure, but not hardcore stuff. Let's just say they've never been drunk; not there's anything wrong with that. They just might be uncomfortable at _this_ sort of party is all.

"What do you mean 'our scene'?" Talia put her fork down, sat back in her chair, and looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"It's just, at this kind of party there is drinking and hooking up and all sorts of crazy stuff that you guys aren't used to," I tried to explain in exasperation.

"What makes you think we don't go to those kinds of parties?" Mandy piped in.

I had to laugh at this, were they serious? "Listen, you guys can come if you want, but I'm warning you now; there will be excessive drinking and most of the people there will get piss-ass drunk, the bedrooms will have people hooking up and if you see anything strange, that's normal," I told them.

"We've drank before, Rinn," Jenny said.

"Yes, you've drank champagne. That is baby shit. I'm talking beer and wine coolers; vodka, whiskey, whatever liquor they can get," I said, blowing out a frustrated breath, "By the way, Talia, Matt, I don't even know if your mom and dad will let you go. They know what goes on at these parties."

"How do you know that?" Talia asked.

"Look, your dad, mom and my mom went to high school together and your mom and my mom went to college together; they know what goes on, believe me. Not to mention your dad and my dad met at a bar," I explained.

"So why do your parents let you go?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Because, they know I know how to handle myself," I said matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying that you've been piss-ass drunk and hooked up in some one else's bedroom?" Matt asked.

"Nah, I've been drunk, but not drunk enough to not remember anything. I'm always the one taking care of my friends. Tabby, Lexis, Justin, and Mike are always the ones to go off the deep end," I told them.

"Well I still think we can handle it," Mandy said.

"Sure, come along. The party is at 8 on Saturday. Come to my house around 6 and we'll get ready, I'll tell you what you need to know and then Justin and Lou will come and we'll follow them there," I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving them surprised at my actions and went to my next class.

--

**Saturday Night; 5:45**

"So, you're driving over there and you're taking Talia, Matt, Jenny, Mandy, and Scott, right?" mom asked me, pacing the living room.

Dad was sitting on the couch next to me with an amused look on his face, as did I, because of the way mom was worrying.

"Yes mother, that is the plan," I confirmed.

"Okay, okay, good," she said as she sat down next to dad. Dad put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Settle down Ror," dad soothed, "It's just a party. She'll be fine. She's been to parties before, and she's almost 17," he reasoned.

The doorbell interrupted mom's worrying and I got up to answer it. At the door was Talia, Matt, Mandy, Scott, and Jenny and oh my God did they need major clothes improvements.

Talia was dressed in a maroon-ish colored skirt with orange floral patterns on it that came a little past the knee, an orange t-shirt and white sandals. Matt and Scott just had jeans and graphic tees on, so they were fine. Mandy had on a knee length pale pink, long-sleeved dress and Jenny had on a yellow skirt that went to her ankles and a white long sleeve shirt on.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"Who-," dad started. I turned around then and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "Hello guys how are you?"

"Hi Mr. Mariano, um, what are you doing at Rinn's house?" Jenny asked, confused.

"I live here, obviously Lo forgot to tell you that I am her father," he glared playfully at me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"No, she left that out," Mandy crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Oops, must have slipped my mind?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Anyway, um, Justin and Lou will be here in," dad looked at his watch, "an hour and a half."

"Right, let's go into my room. Matt, Scott, you guys can sit in the living room with my parents if you want," I said and scurried upstairs, dragging Talia, Jenny, and Mandy behind me.

"Alright, let me get ready and then I'll get you guys ready," I said, frenzied, as I pulled out my outfit for the night.

I pulled out my light blue jeans with the rips, a black shirt with big, white polka dots that dipped down in the front and back to right below my bra line, but I was fully covered, and had a thick, white ribbon that came to tie into a bow in the front and my vans that were black with white polka dots. I was going to straighten my hair and then put it into a low, side pony tail with a white head band, letting my bangs hang out of it. For jewelry I decided on my black and white ball stud earrings and my black and white ball choker. That is what you wear to a party, not whatever the hell they were wearing.

"What do you mean, 'get us ready'? We _are_ ready," Mandy insisted, "And why didn't you tell us that Mr. Mariano was your dad?"

"It was complicated, give her a break," Talia piped in.

"You knew?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, my dad and her dad are best friends, how would I not know?" Talia huffed, "Matt knows too."

"Guys! Cut it out! I am totally stressing right now! I _cannot_ let you guys go to a Gina Davis party wearing what you're wearing," I exclaimed in frustration.

Just then, as the girls were giving me angry looks, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I burst.

"It's dad, hey can I talk to you out here please?" he asked as he slid the door open a crack.

"Sure," I said, leaving them in there, and walking out into the hallway.

Dad pulled me into the office and closed the door.

"You cannot let them go to that party looking like that, you know that right?" he questioned with a serious look on his face, "They will eat them alive. I can't have 3 deaths put over my head."

"I know dad, I know okay! I'm going to get ready first and then lend them some clothes," I explained hastily.

"Alright, go," he pushed me out of the office and I hurried off to my room.

"Alright, I'm going to go straighten my hair and do my make-up. I'll be back soon, just sit in here and watch TV or something," I told them and gathered my clothes then went into my bathroom to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later I was ready and dressed and I had forty-five minutes to get 3 fashion retarded society girls ready for a Gina Davis keg party. I burst into my room to find Talia, Jenny, and Mandy all lying on my bed watching TV.

"Alright, up and Adam! I have to get you girlies ready in 45 minutes!" I exclaimed as I turned off the TV and started searching my drawers.

"Yeah, it takes me like, 15 minutes to get ready," Mandy argued.

I gasped, "Oh God, I have a lot of work to do. Alright, Talia, you wear this," I thrust some clothes at her, "Jenny," I threw more, "and Mandy," I finished and shooed them into the bathroom.

I gave Talia a red, silky camisole with lace around the edges, like the black one I wore to the funeral, and another pair of light blue jeans. Jenny got a hot pink camisole that came down a little past her hips with lace at the bottom hems and as the sleeves with a plain, long sleeve white shirt to go over it that would let the camisole hang out at the bottom and a medium shade of jeans. Mandy was given a dark shaded jean skirt that stopped mid thigh with a ¾ length sleeve, white shirt that buttoned in the front down to below her bra, 4 buttons undone, with a maroon camisole to go under it.

Jenny had big, blonde curls with blue-gray eyes and Mandy had straight, deep red, layered hair with brown eyes. The colors they were wearing made them pop. I applied light make-up and they were ready to go. All I had to do was warn them of the things they may see.

We went downstairs to the living room where Matt and Scott were lounging on the couch with my mom and dad, reading.

"Okay guys, I'm going to tell you guys what you need to know before we get there. Lou and Justin will be here in 10 minutes," my parents took this as their cue and got up to go in the kitchen.

"Alright, first rule: never eat out of the communal chip bowl, you might as well stick your hand in a toilet. Rule 2: never go anywhere by yourself. Rule 3: if you need any help, the first people you look for are me, Tabby, or Justin. Rule 4: only drink what you fix yourself or what any of us give you. Rule 5: never, ever, go into a bedroom," I finished and looked at them with a deadly serious face.

They looked at me with amused looks on their faces and I knew they didn't take me seriously. This was going to be a long, interesting night.

--

A/N: Okay, there's a chapter. The party will be in the next chapter that I will probably post today also because we have a snow day! Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and look out for my next chapter later on today!


	10. The Crew & The Chiltonies

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! Snow days rock!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 10: The Crew & The Chiltonies**

"You can't be serious," Scott quipped.

"I am dead serious. I'm not joking about these rules guys. Either you follow them or you may not come out of this party completely okay," I warned.

Just as Scott was going to reply the doorbell rang. I ran to the front door to find Tabby, Justin, Lexis, Corey, Lou, Kat, Mike, Ally, and Tommy.

"Ahh!! Tabitha Lucille Marquette, get your ass over here and give me a hug!" I exclaimed as we jumped into each others arms and stumbled into the living room.

We pulled part and I glanced back at my Chiltonies to find them giving me confused glances. I ignored it and went over to Justin with a sly grin covering my face. Once we got close enough to touch he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me flush against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to meet him in a fiery kiss; our tongues dueling and hands roaming. We broke apart and I smiled up at him.

"Hey there babe how you doin'?" I asked sweetly with a playful glint in my eye.

"Just fine and how's my baby doing?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me fully into the living room.

"Good, so these are my friends from Chilton," I fanned my hand across them in a Vanna White fashion and smiled.

"Names?" Lou asked from beside me.

"Right," I pointed to each as I said their names, "That's Talia, Jenny, Scott, Matt, and Mandy."

"Guys, this is," I pointed to them, "The Crew; Tabby, Justin, Lou, Kat, Lexis, Corey, Ally, Mike, and Tommy."

"Nice to meet you," Ally went to shake all of my Chiltonies hands; she was always the polite one.

I noticed Talia and Tabby eyeing each other, and then Tabby smirked, walked up to her and extended her hand, "Hi, pleasure to meet you."

Talia gripped her hand and shook it, "The pleasure is all mine."

There was an awkward silence as each group sized each other up.

"O-kay, well we better get going," I piped up and went into the kitchen to tell my parents we were leaving.

--

**Nobody's POV**

As soon as Lo left to go to the kitchen, both groups' smiles dropped and Tabby immediately narrowed her eyes at Talia.

Justin caught the glare and immediately knew he had to intervene before Tabby was let loose.

"Alright, so how do you guys like Chilton?" he asked, and then whispered to Tabby, "Try not to kill the poor girl before we even get to the party please."

"Yes sir," Tabby pouted and hugged Justin.

"Uh, Chilton's great," Jenny answered, "How long have you all known Rinn?"

Tabby smiled an easy grin and answered, "Birth," as she hugged Lou into her side.

"Third grade," Justin replied as he draped arms around Kat and Lexis.

"Sixth grade," Mike and Corey answered, Mike dropping an arm around Ally's shoulders.

"This year when I called her house at 7:30 on a Saturday," Tommy chuckled.

"Wow," Mandy quipped.

"Yeah, we've been through everything," Lou said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, look, we get it, you don't like us, but please just for tonight, be civil and we'll be civil to you okay?" Talia said.

"Don't worry Mary, we'll take care of you," Lexis smiled at Talia and went to sit next to her, "We don't hate you guys, we just don't want our little Lo-Lo getting hurt anymore. She's been through enough over the past couple months."

"She's right, the only one that would actually hate you would be Tabs over there and she even seems to be trying," Mike reasoned.

"Oh shut-up Mike! I am not that horrible," Tabby crossed her arms and pouted.

"We know Tabs, we just want them to know that if you seem like a bitch it's because you're being protective," Corey piped in.

"I hate you guys," she said.

"Ah, no you don't you _love_ us," Tommy said and went over to envelope Tabby in a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah," Tabby relented.

"So, Rinn told us about some rules, are they true?" Scott inquired.

"The 5 rules?" Justin asked, Scott nodded, "Yes, deadly serious rules that you must follow."

"Really?" Mandy asked skeptically.

"Really," Lexis answered.

"Okay, we'll follow them," Matt relented.

"Good, you need to," Tommy said matter-of-factly, arm around Tabby's waist.

"What, did you not follow these rules once?" Jenny asked.

"As a matter of fact I didn't the first time I went to a party like this and I ended up in a bed with some girl I didn't know and food poisoning," Tommy explained.

"Hey you knew who she was," Ally insisted.

"Oh right, that one Korean girl, uhh, Linn?" Tommy tried to remember.

"Yeah, that was it. You were throwing up over Lo's for 2 hours," Tabby reminisced.

"Right, so anyway, we should be going. What is Lo doing in there?" Justin asked.

"I don't know," Tabby started, "Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano!" she bellowed, "get your ass out here we need to leave!"

"Coming Fruit Loop!" Lo called from the kitchen, "Alright, by mom," she kissed her mom on the cheek, "bye dad," she gave him a hug and then walked out of the kitchen.

Lo arrived in the living room to see everybody standing and waiting to leave.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Lou asked in exasperation.

"Mom was freaking out, but don't worry, freak-out over. Let's go," she smiled and made her to the door.

Thirty minutes later, the 3 cars, Lo's silver Corolla, Justin's black Nissan and Lou's red Camry, arrived at Gina Davis' house.

Lo hopped out of the car and ran over to Justin's where Justin got out and kissed her, then put an arm around her waist and they started to walk inside.

"Come on guys!" she called over her shoulder to the Chiltonies.

"Alright, let's go," Talia blew out a nervous breath as Matt came up and put an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort his twin.

They walked inside cautiously, immediately being hit with a blast of loud music and the smell of alcohol. Talia made a face and Jenny gagged, maybe this _wasn't_ their scene.

Just as they were about to turn around and head outside again, Lo came up to them.

"Come on," she said, and then dragged Talia out onto the makeshift dance floor and started to dance with her. At first Talia was uncomfortable and stiff as Lo tried to grind her hips with Talia's, but eventually she loosened up and started dancing. Tabby joined them with a Bud Light in her hand.

"Tabs!" Lo yelled over the music, "I'm going to get a drink!"

Tabby nodded in understanding and got closer to Talia. A guy, Jack London, Tabby realized, came up to Talia and tried to dance with her.

"Back off Jack!" Tabby yelled over the music.

"What, is she yours or something?" Jack asked incredulously.

Jack really was a nice guy, but Talia couldn't handle Jack, not yet.

"Look, Jack, this is her first party, give her a break," Tabby said.

Talia looked at Tabby and realized she was protecting her.

"Sure doesn't look like her first party, she's got the dancing down pat," Jack said and looked Talia up and down.

"Jack," Tabby said warningly.

"It's okay Tab," Talia put a hand on Tabby's shoulder and walked up to Jack, "So; you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, that was the reason I came over here," he started as he put his hands on her hips.

"Fine," Talia said and started to grind into Jack. She turned around so that they were chest to back and moved to his movements and the beat of the music.

Just then, Lo came back with a Smirnoff and saw Talia, "Tabs, how could you let Jack get to her?" she exclaimed.

"Lo, I tried to get him to leave, but Talia stopped me and said she would dance with him. I'm not her mother; I can't make her not dance with him," Tabby explained.

"Fine! I'm going to find the rest of them. Watch her okay?" Lo said and with a nod from Tabby she left to find the rest of her Chilton people.

Lo walked through the house to the kitchen where the food was and found Mandy, Jenny, and Scott with a Bud Light, Lexis with a Smirnoff, and Mike with a Coors Light.

"Hey, where's Matt?" Lo asked.

"Uh, over there," Lexis pointed in a direction and Lo looked over that way. She saw Matt pinning a blonde girl against the wall, making out with her.

"Well, he's kept himself occupied," Lo laughed slightly and took a swig of her Smirnoff.

"Yeah, so where's Talia and Tabby?" Scott asked.

"On the dance floor. Talia's dancing with a guy named Jack London and Tabs is watching her, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Lo answered.

"She's dancing with _Jack_ and Tabby allowed it?" Lexis asked incredulously.

Lo shrugged, "Talia wanted to."

"Where's everyone else?" Mike inquired.

"I don't know," Lo confessed.

"Well, Tommy and Ally are probably hooking up in some bedroom, Kat and Lou are most likely dancing, Corey is probably somewhere around here with Jill, and I don't know where Justin is," Lexis explained.

"I know where Justin is," Lo said knowingly, "I'll be right back."

So, Lo and Justin had been going out for a couple months now and they were doing okay. The only thing was that, Lo was kind of feeling like they had more of a brother-sister relationship. She also thought he had a thing for Olivia West. That's where she thought he was, talking to Olivia. She walked around aimlessly looking for the pair and finally came across them by the stairs talking.

"Hey Just, can I talk to you?" I tugged on his arm and pulled him to the side after smiling politely at Olivia.

"Olivia's just a friend Lo," Justin started explaining.

"Whoa there tiger," Lo laughed, "Look, I know you like Olivia, it's okay, maybe we just have a brother-sister relationship," Lo looked down and shrugged.

"C'mere," Justin said and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head and released her.

"So, I want you to go and get Olivia while I go find a guy to mac on," Lo winked at Justin and pushed him in the chest towards Olivia.

"Wait a minute," Justin said and pulled Lo into a sweet, tender kiss, "See you later Lo-Lo."

Lo waved slightly, took a gulp of her Smirnoff and walked off to the dance floor in search of Tabby. She made her way through the crowd to find Tabby dancing with Talia who was still dancing with Jack in their own little train. She tapped Tabby on the shoulder to get her attention. Tabby looked over to her and Lo smiled a small smile as her eyes welled slightly with tears. Tabby stopped and excused herself from Talia and Jack then went with Lo out on the front porch.

Once they were away from the party, outside on the porch, Lo and Tabby sat down their drinks and embraced in a tight hug. After they broke apart Tabby asked the inevitable, "What happened?"

"Uh, Justin and I broke up," Lo smiled a small smile and looked at Tabby with a glint in her eyes that told Tabby she was okay.

"So, you're okay?" Tabby asked with concern.

"Yup, we got that brother-sister relationship going on, not a boyfriend-girlfriend thing," Lo reasoned, "I just want to find a guy and have a good time tonight you know?"

"You know it sister! Let's go!" Tabby picked up her beer and held it up in the air then ran into the house dragging Lo with her.

The girls were laughing as they stepped back into the party and went in search a of a boy toy for Lo. Before they went on their hunt they went out back to get new drinks. As they passed the kitchen they saw that all of their friends (or the ones who weren't hooking up somewhere) had drinks and were talking and laughing gleefully. The Chiltonies were learning how to party and the Crew was teaching them.

Lo opted for a beer this time as did Tabby and the girls went off to search this party for a guy for Lo. They went out on the dance floor, passing the couch as they did, and found Talia and Jack, Talia in Jack's lap, making out on the couch. They laughed and whistled as they passed. They finally made it to the dance floor and started grinding to the music, just having fun, when Chris Johnson came up to them and took Lo to go and dance with him. Lo gratefully accepted and they started dancing. Tabby smiled and went to dance with their friend Stevie while Lo had her fun.

By the end of the night, Lo and Chris, Justin and Olivia, Tommy and Ally, Matt and a blonde chick, Lexis and Mike, Corey and Jill, Scott and Mandy, and Tabby and Eric Pallido had hooked up. All in all, everybody had a good time. The Chiltonies learned some new things and the Crew had their usual fun. All that was left was the after math of a massive keg party. It was going to be a long night at the Mariano residence.

--

A/N: Good? Bad? Press the pretty little button!


	11. Gina Davis Aftermath

A/N: I'm so sorry. I know the last chapter wasn't that great. The end was extremely rushed because my brother was bugging me to get on the computer. So, once again, I am sorry that it was rushed and I'm also sorry for those of you who liked the whole Lo/Justin thing. They just seemed more brother-sister to me in my writer's mind so that's why that happened. Also, if I call someone Nat or Natty, I'm referring to Natalia, just to key you in. : ) Thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 11: Gina Davis Aftermath**

Rory and Jess left after Lo and her friends hit the road. They were going to New York until early Monday morning because Rory had to do an interview for her paper and Jess had a teachers' conference.

Lo, on the other hand, had to deal with 6 drunken teens; not fun. Now, Tabby, Lexis, Mike, and Justin she could handle, or they could handle themselves, but Talia and Scott…this was their first drunk experience. Kat drove Justin's car home and Lou and Lo drove their own cars back to Lo's house. Sleeping arrangements were as follows: Lo, Kat, Lexis, Talia, Mandy, Jenny, Justin, Mike, Matt, and Scott at Lo's house and Lou, Ally, Corey, and Tommy at Lou's house. Lou dropped off Mike at Lo's and set out for her house.

Once inside, Lo sat all of the teens in the living room and gave instructions.

"Tabby, Lexis, Mike, and Justin, go in the bathroom at the end of the hall," Lo ordered.

They obliged and made their way down the hall. About halfway there Tabby started sprinting to the bathroom and 10 seconds later you heard her throw-up.

"Kat, can you take Talia and Scott up to my bathroom and handle that while I just check on them and change?" Lo asked. Kat nodded and helped the new drunken teens up the stairs to Lo's personal bathroom. Mandy, Jenny, and Matt sat on the couch, half asleep and waiting to go to bed.

Lo padded down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom and peeked in. When she did, she saw Tabby over the toilet, Lexis holding her hair back, and Justin rubbing circles on her back.

"You guys okay in here?" Lo inquired.

"Yup," Mike grinned a sloppy smile and gave her a thumbs up.

Lo chuckled, shook her head at him and closed the door. She went up the stairs, shedding clothes as she did, until finally, when she reached her room he has in a bra and underwear, hair down and shoes off. She opened the door to her room and to her surprise Scott was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head down. When Lo shrieked in surprise his head snapped up and an, "Oh my God," could be heard as he covered his eyes. Lo blushed and scurried to her drawers to find her pajamas.

"Sorry," she managed.

"No, I'm sorry, Kat said I could just come in here and sit while Talia was throwing-up her entire stomach content," Scott explained, removing his hands from his eyes.

"No, it's fine. No big deal, really," Lo said with a smile.

"You're not a virgin are you, Miss. Mariano?" Scott smirked at her and leaned back on his elbows.

Lo blushed a deep shade of crimson, then recovered, put her hands on her hips, scowled playfully, and dropped her arms to hang by her sides. She sauntered over to Scott, hips swaying, and got in between his knees, about an inch from his face. She searched his eyes and found nervousness and anticipation for her next move. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaned over to his ear, and whispered, "Actually, I am," then stepped back and walked to the bathroom with Kat and Talia; a smirk plastered to her face.

Once she reached the bathroom she turned around to find Scott shaking his head and running shaking fingers through his hair. She laughed lightly and turned to comfort Talia in her drunken state.

That night, Lo, Lexis, and Kat slept in Lo's bed while Mandy, Talia, and Jenny slept on hundreds of blankets on the floor. Mike and Justin shared the couch (both half on half off of it) and Scott and Matt slept on the floor. Everyone slept pretty peacefully, all of them going over the night's events in their heads.

--

Lo was first to wake up at 10 and got up to go to the bathroom. While washing her hands she looked in the mirror at her black camisole, tiny, hot pink shorts, crazy haired, hazy eyed self. She smiled at her disheveled appearance and went down stairs to start some coffee.

Twenty minutes later, unable to sleep through the smell of coffee, a bleary-eyed, foot-dragging Tabby made her way to the kitchen, blindly searching the cabinets for a mug.

"Third one on the left," Lo said. Tabby grunted in reply and grabbed a mug.

"Aspirin?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Second cabinet on the right," Lo told her.

"Mm," was her response.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the teens made their way to the kitchen and the coffee maker for a cup of coffee and to the 2nd cabinet on the right for some aspirin.

The only one still sleeping was Lexis, which was to be expected. As she made her way down the stairs a shrill ring broke out throughout the house. She covered her ears and groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Lex, get the phone!" Lo called from the kitchen.

"I hate you," Lexis mumbled under her breath and went to stop the ringing.

"Yello," Lexis said sloppily into the phone.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Emily Gilmore's shrill voice rang through the phone to Lexis' ear. Which in response, Lexis carried the phone far away from her and handed it to Lo.

"Evil woman with high pitched voice," she explained and went to find coffee and aspirin.

"Hello?" Lo said with confusion into the phone.

"Who _is_ this?" Emily asked.

"Um, this is Lorelai Mariano, I go by Lo though, and who is _this_?" Lo asked.

"Is your mother home?" she asked snidely.

"Look lady, you call my house at 10:45 in the morning and _you're_ asking _me_ questions? Who are you?" Lo sneered.

"Listen here young lady; you will not talk to me like that. Apologize to me," she demanded.

"What crawled up your ass and died? Tell me who this is or I'm hanging up," Lo gave an ultimatum.

"This is Emily Gilmore and I will not be treated like this by a mistake child that never should have happened!" Emily boomed.

Lo simply hung up the phone, tears in her eyes that she brushed away hastily, and sipped her coffee.

Seeing the hidden despair in Lo's eyes, Tabby gave Lo a look that said _'Spill' _but Lo simply shook her head and sipped her coffee. Lo got up and went into the living room, not being noticed by anyone except Tabby. Tabby followed quietly, also going unnoticed. She found Lo sitting on the couch, knees up against her chest, sipping her coffee and looking straight ahead. Tabby sat down next to her and they were silent for a few moments.

"Who was on the phone?" Tabby broke the silence.

"Emily Gilmore," Lo said with indifference in her voice and deep sadness in her eyes.

"Ah," Tabby said understanding.

"She called me a mistake that was never supposed to happen," Lo recalled.

"You believe her?" Tabby looked over at her briefly and then turned her head straight again.

"No chance in hell I'd believe anything that comes out of that bitch's mouth," Lo spits with venom.

"But it still hurts doesn't it?" Tabby pried.

Lo simply nodded and wiped away the silent tears that had fallen from her eyes. Tabby draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, not needing to elaborate anymore than what she was doing to comfort her hurting friend.

--

"…bye guys. I'll see you Monday," Lo waved to Jenny, Talia, Mandy, Scott, and Matt as they piled into Justin's car and Kat drove them home.

"So…not your normal scene," Lexis conceded.

"Well, not really, but they're cool," Lo tried to reason.

"Right, well let's go back to sleep," Mike said as he pulled on Lexis' waist and they collapsed on the couch together, arms and legs tangled together as they slept.

"So, about last night, are we okay, Lo-Lo? Because I still want you as my best friend," Justin asked shyly.

"Of course," Lo said and hugged Justin around the torso.

They pulled apart and Justin picked Lo up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her, as she kicked and giggled uncontrollably.

"Put me down! Justin! Ahh!!" Lo screamed as Justin plopped her down on top of Lexis and Mike. She landed chest to back with Mike, legs tangled with Lexis'. Justin stepped back and laughed as Lexis and Mike groaned. Lo laughed and then feel back asleep as did Mike and Lexis. Justin sat in a chair in the corner after taking a book from a shelf and read until Kat came home. Tabby came back from the bathroom and sat in Justin's lap as he started to read out loud to her and she fell asleep.

This group would be best friends until forever and that was that.

--

**Chilton Cafeteria; Tuesday**

Lo, Nat, Mandy, Jen, Matt, and Scott were sitting at there regular table; Lo pondering whether or not these people were really her type of friends and the others wondering the same about Lo. Just as Lo was about to say something a guy and girl came to their table and sat down.

"Hello there, how you guys doing?" Stacie Tucker asked.

They all responded with good-s and fine-s.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ben Stringer asked.

"Nothing," Lo said in exasperation.

"Lo, you can't talk to them, they're the popular people," Nat hissed in a whisper.

Stacie and Ben just smirked and handed them all an invitation. On the invitation it said _Never Have I Ever Night, Wednesday, 7pm at 1123 Langton Rd._ Lo smiled and looked up at the two people before her.

"Be there, Mary," Ben winked at Lo as they started to walk away.

Stacie looked over her shoulder and smirked mischievously.

Lo chuckled humorlessly and said, "Looks like we're going to a party."

"What!? Not another party! The repercussions were unbearable," Mandy whined.

"Fine, don't go, but I am. I have to go to my next class, if any of you want to go then call me and I'll pick you up," Lo said matter-of-factly and left the cafeteria.

"Who's going?" Mandy asked.

"I am," Nat said, as did Scott and Matt.

"Well, I'm not. I don't like drinking and I heard that that's a drinking game. Have fun," Jen said as her and Mandy got up and left.

"Okay, who's telling Lo?" Scott asked.

"I'll tell her last period," Nat said and they all left for their next period class.

--

**Last Period**

"Lo," Nat whispered.

"Yeah," Lo said distractedly as she copied the notes that the teacher had put on the board.

"Me, Scott, and Matt are going tomorrow," Nat told her.

"Okay, have Scott go to your house so I can just pick you all up at once," Lo said.

"Okay," and Nat went back to copying the notes.

--

**After School; Mariano Residence**

"So, how was school?" Jess asked Lo as they walked in the house.

"Good, I got invited to a party tomorrow night," Lo answered truthfully. She didn't hide anything from her parents, especially her dad.

"Oh? Let me see the invitation," Jess said.

Lo rummaged through her purse, pulled out the invitation, and handed it to Jess.

"Never have I ever? I used to play that all the time. Don't get too plastered eh? You have school the next day," Jess said and handed back the invitation.

"Actually dad, we don't have school the next day. It's a professional day or something…shouldn't you know that?" Lo asked, confused.

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot. So, nothing happened this weekend while we were gone?' Jess asked as he poured coffee for them both and narrowed his eyes skeptically at Lo.

"Uh…no…not really," Lo looked anywhere but at Jess and sipped her coffee.

"Lorelai…," he never called her Lorelai, not after they had come up with a nickname.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Well, to start off, Tabby, Lexis, Justin, Mike, Nat, and Scott were drunk, so Kat and I had to take care of them. After I checked on Tabby, Lexis, Mike, and Justin, I went upstairs to change and I started you know undressing as I got to my room and when I opened my door, Scott was sitting on my bed and I was surprised so I screamed and he looked up and saw me…indecent…but I laughed it off and he thought I wasn't a virgin," at this Jess looked at her like, _'Are you?'_ and Lo immediately amended that, "which I am and so I went to check on Nat and we went to sleep when everybody was done throwing-up," he looked at her asking where everybody slept, "Me, Tabs, and Lexis slept in my bed, Mandy, Jen, and Nat slept on my floor, Mike and Justin shared the couch, and Matt and Scott slept on the living room floor," Jess nodded in approval, "So, the next morning as Lexis was coming down the phone rang and she picked it up but the lady's voice was too high-pitched for a hung-over teenager so she gave it to me. The lady was being all snooty and snide so I told her to tell me who it was or I was hanging up and she told me who she was and that was it."

"Lori, who was it?" Jess said through gritted teeth, having a good idea about who it is.

Lo looked down as her eyes started to well when she remembered the hurtful words form the phone call, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does Lorelai, now tell me who called," Jess told her.

"Emily Gilmore," Lo said almost inaudibly as she bowed her head.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jess exclaimed and Lo flinched.

Just then, the door opened and Rory walked in, "What's all the yelling?"

"Emily called Sunday morning," Jess explained with a fury in his eye that scared Lo.

"No," Rory said with venom.

"She did," Jess said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Baby, what did she say to you?" Rory asked with concern.

"That I was a mistake that never should have happened," Lo said, head still down.

"I'll kill her," Jess said and stood up.

"Oh, baby, you know that's not true," Rory gathered Lo in her arms and squeezed her tight against her in a hug.

"I know mom, I know," Lo reassured her mom.

"And Jess, you can't kill Emily without my mom and you know it," Rory reminded Jess seriously.

"I know, let's just—just forget about this. If she calls again I am going down there—with your mother—and having a little talk with her," Jess suggested.

"Sounds good," Lo piped up.

"Alright," Rory agreed.

--

**Wednesday Night; 6pm**

Rory had been skeptical as to letting Lo go to this party or not, but then realized she could handle herself and agreed.

Lo picked out her clothes for the night before she got a shower. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a gray, ¾ length sleeved shirt that dipped down in the front by way of a v-neck. For shoes she decided on light pink ballet flats and for jewelry she laid out her pearl earrings and necklace. She was going to leave her hair curly and part it to the side.

She showered and dressed and by that time it was 6:30, so she had to leave to go get Nat, Matt, and Scott. Once she arrived at Nat and Matt's house she beeped and the 3 teens came out and got in the car; Nat in the front seat and the 2 boys in the back.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in front of a large house with a round-about driveway and big oak doors.

"Fancy-shmancy," Lo commented.

"It's just like our house," Nat reasoned.

"Yeah, but I don't know these people," Lo said.

"Alright, let's go," Scott said and got out of the car.

They all got out of Lo's car and made their way to the front door at which they rung the doorbell and awaited an answer. About 45 seconds later a maid answered the door and took their coats, then led them to the living room where 8 other teenagers sat in a circle; 4 guys and 4 girls. Names: Ben, Stacie, Tara, Nick, Tyler, Molly, Kim, and Dan.

"Hello Mary, how are you?" Ben asked, looking at Lo.

"Well, I'm just dandy, and my name is Lo, not Mary," she replied with a fake smile as Ben simply smirked.

"Ah, yes, well where are the rest of your little friends?" Stacie asked.

"Aren't into the whole drinking scene so they decided to skip this little get together," Lo explained and sat down next to a girl named Tara and Nat on her other side; Scott and Matt next to her, "Let's get started."

"I'll go first," Molly said as Stacie filled everybody's shot glass with vodka, "Never have I ever…had sex in a public bathroom."

Scott, Stacie, Ben, Matt, Kim, Dan, and Tyler took their shot and took turns filling them back up.

"I'll go next," Tyler said, "Never have I ever…had a member of the opposite sex sleepover."

Lo laughed as she took her shot. Tara, Nick, and Stacie joined her.

"Well, well, well, Mary's had a boy sleepover," Ben chided.

"Many, many times," Lo confesses.

"I'll go," Nick smiled, "Never have I ever…gone past second base."

Lo, Nat, Scott, Matt, Kim, Dan, Tyler, Stacie, Ben and Tara took a shot and refilled their little glasses.

"My turn," Lo smirked, "Never have I ever…," she was interrupted when Nat's cell phone rang. She blushed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. Immediately the person no the other line started to yell, "Mom! Chill out! We went out with Lo!...Dad knows!" she tried to reason with her mom but she just kept yelling.

"Give it here," Lo said and Nat handed her the phone, "Hi, Aunt Paris…Yes, we're fine…Yes, I drove here…No, I will not drive home drunk…Yes, Aunt Paris…Uh huh…Okay…Mm bye. Let's continue shall we."

"Never have I ever seen anyone handle my mother like that," Nat said amazed.

Everyone took a drink except Matt, "No—I didn't mean—ugh, never mind," Nat sighed.

The game continued until they were a tad tipsy so they started to play truth or dare.

"Okay, Mary, truth or dare?" Ben asked.

"You really think I'm a Mary, after that game?" Lo asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ben smiled sloppily.

"Fine, dare," Lo sat back and waited for her dare.

"Ohh, interesting; let's make this good. Stacie, conference," Ben pulled on Stacie until she was half in his lap while they discussed the dare they were going to give Lo, "Okay, I dare you to…make-out with Tyler in front of everyone." Ben smirked sloppily, he was tipsy as was Stacie and well, they just couldn't think of anything better.

"That's it? Alright," Lo smiled and crawled over to where Tyler was eagerly awaiting his little make-out session.

Once Lo reached Tyler, she crawled into his lap, straddling him as she put her arms around his neck. He reached behind her and placed his hands on her lower back, bringing her closer to him as he started to lean in. Lo met him halfway and started the kiss slow. He lightly bit down on her bottom lip and she gladly allowed him entrance. As their tongues fought for control, Lo tried to stifle a soft moan at the feeling of his tongue against hers. Tyler lowered his hands to her thighs and she tangled hers in his hair. He squeezed lightly and pulled her even closer, if that was possible. She whimpered at the sensation and pushed down on Tyler, in front of all these people, she was no Mary and they now knew this. Tyler groaned and detached his lips from Lo's. Lo smiled an easy grin and climbed off of Tyler, back to her seat next to Tara and Nat.

"Holy shit," Tyler muttered under his breath.

"Damn, you are definitely NOT a Mary. I misjudged you Lo, I think I like this side of you," Ben told her sincerely and smirked at her.

"Well, that's me," Lo smirked and leaned back on her hands.

"You're cool, I like you," Tara said to her.

"Yeah, me too," Stacie said.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty cool too. Call me anytime, I _love_ to party," Lo enthused, "You guys would love Tabby, Lexis, Mike, and Justin."

"Bring them to the next party we have," Stacie invited.

"Sure," Lo said with a smile.

Nat, Scott, and Matt looked over that her. They realized that she fit in with these kids, not them. They were about to get up and call a cab, but Lo pulled on Nat's arm.

"Where you going, Natty?" Lo asked, her brow knitted together.

"We'll just leave, we don't fit in here," Nat explained with a small smile.

"Nonsense," Stacie said, "Maybe your other friends don't, but you guys participated in our games, you drank, you obviously aren't completely innocent. You're cool, stay, have fun."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Nat asked, "You were always a bitch."

"I'm a bitch to people I don't like or I don't know. I know you…I like you…I'm not a bitch to you anymore," Stacie explained.

"Alright," she looked back to Matt and Scott and they just nodded, "We'll stay."

"Good," Lo smiled up at her as Nat sat down next to Lo again.

They continued talking and having fun. Laughing and drinking every so often. Lo, Nat, Scott, and Matt left around 12 and Lo made it home around 12:45. Her mom and dad were passed out on the couch with a DVD in the player and junk food all around them. Lo threw a blanket over them and went up to her room. She changed and went to bed, thinking of what the new friendships she had made would bring.

--

A/N: Okay, so I took 2 days to write this and I hope it is better than the last chapter. Please tell me if it sucked and give me suggestions! Okay, press the pretty little button!


	12. Building a Foundation & Dumping Bitches

A/N: Okay, nothing much to say…thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 12: Setting a Foundation & Dumping Bitches**

**Lo's POV**

I had set my alarm clock the previous night for 5:45 so that I could wake up my dad for work. So, at 5:45 my fuzzy pink alarm clock (courtesy of Lorelai Victoria Danes) rang and signaled that I had to get up; on my off day.

I walked sloppily down the stairs, hair a mess, gray sweat pants low on my hips, and pink camisole riding up my stomach. Just as I suspected, my parents were asleep on the couch the way I had left them. I walked over quietly and lightly shook my dad's shoulder, careful not to wake my mom.

"Dad, dad, it's time to get up," I whispered. I got a groan in response and I sighed audibly, "Jesse William Mariano, get your ass up!"

"Five more minutes Luke," he said as he covered his ears and face with a stray pillow. He was so frustrating!

"I am _not_ Luke, dad! Now get the hell up!" I yelled in exasperation, completely forgetting about my mother.

"Lora?" he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, now get up and get ready for work. I got up at 5:45 on my off day so that you would get there on time so GET UP!" I said and threw the covers off of him and off of my mom in the process.

"All the yelling," mom mumbled, sitting up in the process.

"Sorry mom, but _somebody_," I looked pointedly at my dad, "wouldn't get up," I explained.

"It's okay Hunnie; I would have had to get up soon anyway. My God Jess why didn't you just get up," mom said.

"You know how I am," was his lame excuse.

"Yeah, well get up now or you're going to be late," I said as I walked back upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

I could here my parents scurrying around downstairs and then my dad; I could tell by the footsteps, came up the stairs and knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered.

He opened and closed my door quietly and then came and sat down on the bed next to where I was laying, my face turned away from him. I was on my stomach.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? You're going to be late," I told him.

"Hey, I'm trying to have a talk with my daughter here, now talk and stop being evasive," he ordered.

"Fine; Tara, Stacie, Lexis and Tabs are coming over," I paused, "maybe Nat, but I'm not sure."

I turned my head so that I was facing him and he had a smirk on his face. I smiled back and gazed up at him.

"More friends, my gosh girl, how do you keep them straight?" he joked. He slid down so that we were eyelevel and I glared at him playfully then stuck my tongue out at him.

"I just remember the important people's names," I told him snidely.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "And who are they?"

"Tabby, Lexis, Lou, Kat, Mike, Justin, Nat, Scott, Matt, Tara, Stacie, Ben, and Tyler," I list off to him.

"Ah, I see," he laughs quietly and ruffles my already messy hair.

"You need to get ready for work," I remind him.

"Yes, I do," he says reluctantly and climbs off my bed.

"I'll be good, I promise," I smile up at him.

"Bye kid," he leaned down and kissed my forehead then walked out of my room to go get ready.

After thinking about how much my dad was my best friend I fell back asleep and didn't wake up again until 11.

--

At 12, Tabby and Lexis came over, at 1, Tara and Stacie showed up and at 1:15 Nat called and said she might be over later but that she had some work to do.

"So, where's Natty?" Tabby asked as Tara and Stacie took a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"She had some work to do but she said she might stop over later," I shrugged and got up to get a drink, "Anyone want a drink?"

"Yeah, a beer, got any?" Stacie smirked and looked over her shoulder at me.

Stacie was tan with warm, dark brown hair that stopped about an inch below her shoulder and bright green eyes.

"Stace, it's not even 5 yet," I laughed and made my way to the kitchen and grabbed sodas for everyone.

"Doesn't matter, a drink is a drink," Tara retorted.

Tara had a slightly lighter tinted skin than Stacie with chestnut tendrils, kind of like my mom's, and warm brown eyes.

"I told my dad I'd be good," I shrugged and sat back down on the couch with a plop.

"You're never good," Lexis quipped.

I gasped, "Am so! You're the naughty one. Hooking up with Mike, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was drunk, he was drunk, he knows that, I know that. It's all good Hunnie, we know what we are to each other," Lexis brushed it off.

"Yeah, fuck buddies," Tabby muttered under her breath.

"Bitch!" Lexis said and playfully slapped Tabby in the arm.

I could see the amused looks on Tara and Stacie's face as they watched the scene unfold.

"Oh stop, you know I love you _and_ Mike," Tabby sipped her soda and gave Lexis a monstrous hug as Lex pouted.

"Okay, I gotta know…who's this Mike character?" asked Tara.

"And is he hot?" Stacie finished.

"Oh he's hot alright," I supplied.

"Uh! Anyway, he's one of our best friends. You see, at parties sometimes we get a little drunk-," Lexis started.

"A little?" I interrupted.

"Okay, so we get plastered, but anyway, we end up hooking up sometimes and yeah that's basically it," Lexis finished.

"Mmm, sounds interesting, you guys party?" Stacie asked.

"Every weekend," Lexis said matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of parties, Stevie is having a party tomorrow and she wants you," she pointed a finger at me, "there, you whore," Tabby smirked.

"I will definitely be there as long as my dad's cool with it and my mom doesn't have another freak-out," I told them.

"You guys should come too," Lexis proposed to Tara and Stacie.

"Um, as long as uh…Stevie?...doesn't mine then we will most definitely be there," Stacie agreed.

"Yeah, we'll bring Ben and Ty if you want," Tara suggested and winked when she said Ty's name.

"Sure," I blushed subtly and eyed Tara.

"Who's Ty?" of course Tabby caught my blush.

"Ha-ha, Lo over there only pretty much fucked him in front of everyone," Stacie explained.

I was blushing profusely by now, "I did not!"

"Close enough, you gave a show. It was funny seeing Ben and Tyler's face afterwards," Tara said with an easy grin.

"So my little Lo-Lo gave a little sex show and I wasn't there? How dare you," Lexis nudged me from her place next to me.

"I did _not_ have sex with him! We were sitting in the middle of 8 other people, gross!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, bring them, we need some new hotties," Tabby got that glint in her eye she gets when thinking about boys and bit her lip.

Stacie laughed at her eagerness, "Okay, we'll bring them, but we'll probably need some place to crash."

"Um, who's turn is it this week?" Lexis asked.

"Mine," Tabby raised her hand.

"Great so we all crash at Tab's house. Who exactly are you taking in? I know Ally can take some if need be," Lexis said.

"Lo, you, Tara, Stacie, Mike, Justin, Ben, Tyler annnnd I think that's it," Tabby answered, "The rest can go to Ally's."

"You still mad at Lou and Kat?" Lexis asked.

"Wait a minute! Why are you mad at Lou and Kat and how come I didn't know?" I exclaimed, turning my body towards Tabby.

"It was nothing," Tabby shrugged it off and looked down.

"Fruit Loop, it had to be something, come on, tell me," I prodded.

"It's just, Lou's not as innocent as we thought," Tabby confessed.

"What are you talking about Tabs?" I asked nervously.

Tabby looked down at Tara and Stacie. They took this as their cue.

"Um, we'll just go into the kitchen and get a refill, be right back," Stacie said as she pulled on Tara's arm and they entered the kitchen.

"Alright, now tell me Tabitha," I demanded seriously.

"She-she just—it wasn't right," Tabby was nervous and I could tell: she **never** gets nervous.

"Tabitha, Hunnie, you have got to tell me what is going on," I coax her into telling me.

"Lex and I were walking down the hall and we saw Lou and Kat standing with Bryan in the courtyard. So naturally, we were going to go up to them when we see Lou start to kiss him. She kissed Bryan, Lo," Tabby cried.

Bryan was the only boy that Tabby had ever cared about but he cheated on her so they broke up. He was off limits to almost every girl in that school; especially our crew.

"Oh Hunnie," I breathe out and hug her into my side, "Where does Kat come fit in to all of this?"

"Well, I found out that; at that party we went to Saturday? Yeah, Kat hooked up with him that night. And she had the nerve to stay over here after what she did. That fucking bitch! How could they do that to me?" Tabby exclaimed and Lexis joined me in hugging Tabby.

Tara and Stacie walked in and saw Tabby crying. Tara put down her soda on the table and rushed over.

"Hunnie, what's wrong?" she cooed.

"Nothing," Tabby smiled through her tears, "I'll be fine."

"No, Babe, you're not. Tell Tara-poo what's wrong," Tara said with a sad smile.

Tabby sighed, "My supposed best friend hooked up with the only ex that I ever cared about and my other supposed best friend kissed him in the middle of our school courtyard," Tabby explained. She never opened up to anyone besides the Crew, she must really trust them.

"What a bitch!" Stacie exclaimed.

Tabby laughed, "Yeah, exactly."

"I would have slapped her across the face," Stacie said.

"Against the Crew rules," Lexis said.

"What?" Tara asked, confused.

"You're not to ever hit a member of the Crew," Lexis recited.

"Yeah, well as far as I'm concerned they aren't part of the Crew. What does everybody else have to say?" I asked.

"None of them are talking to them. The only people in the school talking to them are Bryan and his friends and Kayla and her friends," Lexis explained.

"Figures," I muttered, "I need to call Justin. Be right back," I left the couch and went to the kitchen to call Justin.

"Hello?" he answered distractedly. He must've had Olivia over.

"Justin, listen you're obviously distracted right now but I need to talk to you about Crew business. I just found out about Lou and Kat and we need to figure out what we're going to do about it," I rambled.

"No, I'm not too busy to discuss this," I heard some shuffling; "I say we dump them. What they did was simply ridiculous and hurtful."

"I whole heartedly agree. Does everyone else?" I asked him.

"Yup, I checked. As long as you are okay with it, they're gone," Justin explained.

"Alright, I'll call them," I told him and we hung up.

My next call was to Lou. It rang a few times before a very timid Lo picked up; she obviously knew I was going to give her an earful. It was like she was waiting for my call.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled.

"Lo, just-," she tried.

"NO! You just shut-up and listen to me."

"Okay," she replied meekly.

"What you did was despicable. You and Kat should be ashamed of yourselves. You don't know exactly how much you hurt Tabs. Although you should know damn well how much that would hurt Tabby, you didn't. I don't think you even thought about the repercussions of your actions. Now listen here, don't even think of coming anywhere near the Crew. We're done with you. Same goes for Kat, so if you could, pass that on to the other whore will you?" I hissed.

"Look, Lo, I truly am sorry, and so is Kat," she tried to apologize.

"Save it. You're dead to me," I seethe at her and hang up. I think I heard her crying, but it didn't matter. She hurt my Fruit Loop and that was that. She was gone; if she was going to be a bitch than we didn't need her.

I went back in the living room and smiled at Tara and Stacie who had got Tabby laughing again as they planned Friday night. I had a feeling Tara and Stacie would be around for awhile.

--

A/N: Mkay, that's it. How did you like it? Good? Bad? Press the pretty little button!


	13. The Unloved & PainFree

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to try and make this chapter absolutely fabulous because a) the reviews are slimming and b) some people think it's confusing and too boring. So get ready for some intense stuff…if I can think of anything…I probably will so just be ready. Anyway, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers and thank the people who give criticisms and suggestions!

Also, here is another character recap:

Lo- Rory and Jess's daughter

Rory & Jess- Lo's parents

Lorelai & Luke- Lo's grandparents (Lorelai and Luke are married)

Lisa- Lo lived with her for 16 years and then Lo found her parents (won't be very important coming soon)

Emily Gilmore- Lo's great-grandmother, paid Lisa to take Lo

Lo's Friends: (I'm going to list the important ones)

Tabby, Lexis, Mike, Justin, Stacie, Tara, Ben, and Tyler are her best friends.

Nat and Matt will be in the story when Tristan and Paris are involved.

**EVERYONE ELSE EARLIER IN THE STORY MAY BE MENTIONED, BUT WILL BE OF NO IMPORTANCE.**

Hope that clears things up for everybody!

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A SEX SCENE.**

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 13: The Unloved & Pain-Free**

Right after I sat down, my cell phone rang. After the second ring I picked up, but all I heard was crackling and a muffled 'hello' from the person on the other line.

"Hello?" I scrunched my face up in confusing and pulled the phone from my ear, "Hello?" I repeated.

"Lo?" the person asked.

"Lisa? Is that you?" I thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah," crackle, "it's me," crackle, "babe."

"Lisa, where are you? You're breaking up," I told her.

"Hold—on—I'll go—outside," she told me.

"Lisa?" I asked after about 3 minutes of waiting for her to talk again.

I heard her breathe out, "Lo, babe, I have to tell you something."

I could hear her heels clacking against the pavement as she walked.

"What's going on Lisa?" I asked her nervously.

"I have to move, baby," she informed me softly.

"What?" I breathed out.

"SIG is sending me to their Georgia branch, I'm moving tomorrow at 4:30am," Lisa explained to me.

"But—you—," I broke down in sobs.

"Oh Hunnie, I know you're going to miss me, but baby I have to do this. I have to do this for me. Do you understand?" I could hear her sniffling lightly.

"Yes, I understand," I said solemnly, "Why so soon?"

"They just told me today because the man that was supposed to do it quit this morning. I would have called sooner, but I've been rushing around all morning trying to pack," she explained.

I was now bawling uncontrollably as Tabby squeezed me tight against her chest and rocked me.

"I-It's fine," I was hiccupping now, "I'm going to miss you Lisa," I told her as a fresh batch of tears slid down my cheeks and a new sob wracked my body.

"I'll call you and write you all of the time, babe. I have to go and finish packing," I heard her stop walking as she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I love you Lorelai, you'll always be my baby girl."

"Bye, Lisa," I said softly as I tried to wipe my tears and be strong for Lisa; I knew this was hard for her. We both hung up and I buried my face in Tabby's neck as she whispered reassuring nothings in my ear.

--

Later that night, after the girls left against their wills and my parents got home, I was lying in my bed, not doing anything, just lying there. I heard footsteps and then someone knocked on the door.

"Lo? Babe, you in there?" dad asked softly. It was like he knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, dad?" I sighed.

"You okay?" he asked through the door.

I started to choke up just thinking about it, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, but my voice was strained. There was no way I was going to hide this from him, he was my best friend.

"Babe, can I come in?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," my voice was cracked and high-pitched.

He slowly opened my door, closed it, and walked over to my bed. I was lying on my back with my hands covering my eyes, wishing away the tears. My dad came and laid next to me, hands behind his head and feet crossed.

"What's up?" he asked casually, not pushing me.

"Lisa's moving to Georgia. Tomorrow morning at 4:30am," I deadpanned; tired of crying over something that couldn't change.

He didn't move at all, didn't even breathe for a few moments. Thinking and digesting the information for comprehension.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I will be," I told him truthfully, because eventually, I would be okay.

"You know, everything is going to be okay. You just have to let life run its course," he told me.

I rolled over on my side and buried my face into his side as a few silent, stray tears made their way down my cheek, under my chin. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me the best he could. After a few minutes my mom came and in and my dad went back down stairs; this was a mother-daughter thing.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes, baby?" she replied.

"Why does she have to leave?" I asked her.

She was lying with me as she stroked my hair soothingly and kissed the top of my head.

"It's just something she has to do, baby," was the best explanation she could give me.

"Okay," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

--

**Nobody's POV**

Rory slipped out of Lo's bed, careful not to wake her up and made her way downstairs. Jess was sitting on the couch, reading silently. She could tell he wasn't actually reading though, his eyes weren't moving and he wasn't turning the page.

"Worried?" she asked as she sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

He breathed out, "Yeah," he said honestly as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Don't, she'll be fine," she sighed.

"Can't help it," pause, "and I know you are too."

"Yeah, but she doesn't want us to worry and she will be okay. She just needs a little time," Rory reasoned.

"I'm still going to worry," Jess sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I know me too," she confessed as she sat up and looked at Jess so they were face to face, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jess replied quietly and leaned into give Rory a soft, loving kiss.

Rory deepened the kiss and pulled Jess closer to her. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Both panting slightly, eyes closed and lips parted. Jess leaned his forehead against hers.

They collapsed into each other, holding each other for dear life. Both parents were scared for their daughter. They knew she didn't deserve any of this and wanted to make her pain go away.

"She's going to be okay," they whispered to each other, as if they were reading the other's mind.

They were all going to be okay.

--

**Lo's POV**

I was getting ready to go to Stevie's, even though _both_ my parents advised against it, when someone came in my room.

I know my parents care and everything, but I can't sit at home and sulk about Lisa leaving, it's just not me. I am stubborn and strong and I can't do anything about the fact that Lisa is in Georgia right now, so I'm not going to try. I'm going to have some fun and drink away the pain. I know my dad's only worried because he too, in his youth, has drank away his pain and he knows the aftermath, but so do I and I'm willing to deal with it.

I turned around from my vanity to find Tyler's back to me as he closed my door. I smiled at him as he turned back around, "Hey."

"Hi, uh, your parents said I could just come up, that no one was here yet," he explained.

"What if I were naked when you opened the door without knocking?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I would have totally checked you out, then apologized while laughing and turn around while you got dressed," he told me with a chuckle.

"Pig," I said simply and turned back around.

"You love me," he told me as he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Oh really?" I asked incredulously.

"Really," he challenged.

I turned around again with a coy smile gracing my lips, "You know what I really love about you?" I asked him as I walked slowly over to his seat on my bed.

"What's that?" he asked.

I walked the rest of the way and got up to straddle him on my bed. I put my arms hanging loosely on his shoulders while his were leaning back on my bed. I wasn't completely dressed yet. I had on short white shorts and the Hollister shirt I was going to wear tonight with my hair straightened and make-up lightly applied.

"This," I whispered against his lips as I initiated a slow, sensual kiss. His hands found their way to my hips and he crushed me to him. I pulled away abruptly and climbed off to put the finishing touches on my hair and make-up.

"Fucking tease," he muttered.

"Hey, you got taste, you should feel lucky," I turned around and winked at him as I pulled off my shorts and put on a pair of jeans, "Let's go wait for everyone else."

"Okay," he agreed. We walked out of my room and jogged down the stairs where Stacie, Tara, and Ben were sitting in the living room with my dad; mom was over Gran's house (something about Molly Ringwald and a movie night?).

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go," Ben replied as he stood up and started towards the door.

I began to follow when Stacie pulled me back. Tara turned around and winked at us as Stacie pulled me more to the side.

"So, Tyler huh?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her with confusion etched on my face.

"You like Tyler…don't you?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," I replied uneasily.

"If you don't it's fine," she reassured, "I was just wondering."

The truth was that I did like Tyler; very much in fact. I just didn't want to deal with anything serious at the moment.

"I do I just don't want anything serious right now, you know?" I tried to explain as we started towards the door again.

"Yeah," she linked her arm with mine, "Tyler doesn't like seriousness either," she winked at me and ran the rest of the way to my car.

I ran after her and hopped in the driver's seat.

--

Around 30 minutes later we found ourselves in front of a house that had music blaring and people overflowing it. I smiled and went to find Tabby, Lexis, Justin, and Mike.

I made my way through the people to where I knew Stevie kept her alcohol during parties and found Tabby and Justin.

"Hey guys!" I yelled over the music.

"Hey Cheerio!" Tabby yelled back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I replied, "Where's Lexis and Mike?"

"Probably in a bedroom!" Justin cut in.

"Already?" I asked incredulously.

"They were horny?" Justin tried with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever," I looked towards the crowd and saw Tara, Stacie, Ben, and Tyler making their way over to us. I smiled and waited for them.

"Hey!" Stacie and Tara yelled to Tabby as they embraced.

Tyler and Ben were introduced and Justin met them all. So far this night was going pretty well.

--

It was 11 o'clock and we had gotten there at 8 o'clock. In those 3 hours I had had 1 Smirnoff Black Ice and 2 Bud Lights. I was dancing with Tyler when he started kissing my neck and man did it feel good. I had to stifle a moan as he brought my ear lobe into his mouth. When he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon I pulled on his hand and dragged him outside to my car. We laughed the whole way there.

"Where do you live?' I asked as I hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"5234 Housington Lane," he answered easily.

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves outside his house. By then it was 11:30.

By 11:45 we had snuck into his house and up to his room where we were currently undressing each other.

He shoved me against the wall and kissed me fiercely on the lips as he undid my jeans and slid them down my legs. I kicked them aside and started on his jeans. Once we were rid of every piece of clothing except our underwear and my bra he stopped to look me in the eye with a coy smile and darkened with lust eyes. I smiled back and started to work on his neck.

As he groaned, he slipped one hand in my wet underwear and started to rub me in all the right places, making me feel things I had never felt before. I moaned loudly and kissed him forcefully on the lips while slipping my own hand in his boxers. As he inserted a finger in me, I moaned and gave him a hard, fast stroke. He stopped his work on me and groaned out in pleasure. I smiled innocently at him and stroked him again and again until his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

When he had had enough of my teasing, he grabbed my thighs and picked me up. He carried a giggling me to the bed and laid me down. He unclasped my bra and I helped pull it off me. He kissed from my naval to my chest and lightly massaged my right breast as he licked and lightly bit my right. I whimpered with satisfaction and threw my hands above my head. He stopped and leaned over to his bed side table. He pulled out a small package and rolled on a condom. He leaned down right next to my ear,

"You ready?" he whispered.

I nodded into his neck and he thrust into me. I cried out in pain and threw my head to the side as tears stung my eyes.

"I know it hurts, baby," he whispered.

He thrusts again and my French-manicured nails dug into his back as I bit his shoulder. He kept thrusting, harder and faster and after a few more thrusts, the pain was overridden with an amazing feeling of pleasure as I moved my hips in sync with his as I moaned loudly. He groaned with satisfaction when he felt my hips moving with his. A few more hard thrust and we both met our climaxes and cried out. He collapsed and rolled off of me as he threw away the used condom. He rolled over on his side and pulled me close from behind, arm wrapped tightly, protectively around my waist. He pulled the covers up on us and kissed my shoulder blade.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Perfect," I breathed and kissed the hand that was around my waist, intertwining our fingers together.

I didn't love Tyler and he didn't love me. He knew that as well as I did. This was about making the pain going away and having fun. It was about forgetting and letting go. It was fast and it hurt like hell, but it was _my_ perfect first time and that was all that mattered.

--

A/N: Okay…that's it. Um, yeah so…press the pretty little button PLEASE!


	14. Because, Just Because

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and snow days equal LOVE! This is my second and a half snow day this week! Alright, this chapter will be a filler chapter so I'll warn you now…nothing interesting is going to happen, but you still need to read it for all intensive story purposes. Oh yeah, ha-ha, I just totally teased my cousin about his new girlfriend. She friend requested me on myspace and I was like who's this? So I went to her profile and her headline was like Corey…and then the date when they started going out. I sent him a message and teased him about being single too long. He has a girlfriend like every month, it's ridiculous. Okay, so not that anyone cared about that but…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 14: Because, Just Because**

I woke up with a start at around 4:30am. At first I was confused and didn't know where I was, and then I looked around and realized I was still at Tyler's and thought back to last night. I felt strange, and uncomfortable in his bed, so I quickly and quietly scurried around his room, grabbing my clothes as I saw them and dressed. Before buttoning my pants all the way I hastily wrote a note for Tyler that said,

_Tyler-_

_Last night was…perfect…for me. It was just right for my first time. It's 4:45am right now, I'm going to head over to Tabby's for some more sleep._

_Call you later._

_Thanks-_

_Lo_

I finished buttoning my pants and quietly made my way to my car. Driving to Tabby's I got more and more confused about my decisions. I wasn't drunk, I know that, but why Tyler? Why last night? Why, why, why? _Because. _A voice in my head told me. Because why? I asked back. _Because, just because. _It said.

After 20 minutes of thinking and driving I found myself out front of Tabby's house. I used my spare key to get in and I smiled at what I saw. All of the guys, Justin and Ben actually, were sprawled out on the floor and the girls, Tabby, Stacie, and Tara, were tangled together on the couch. I was assuming Mike and Lexis were in the basement somewhere. I spied a pair of Mike's boxers on the banister to the upstairs and laughed. He must have left a pair here and changed into them. I was uncomfortable in my jeans and pealed them off in exchange for Mike's lonesome boxers. I needed familiarity, so I crawled over to Justin and snuggled into his chest, draping his arm over me. He subconsciously tugged me closer and kissed my forehead. I smiled contently and drifted off into sleep.

Around 3 hours later I felt someone's gaze on me and I opened my eyes. I found Justin looking at me oddly, but with a small smile.

"You got some 'splainin' to do," he teased, shaking a stern finger at me playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said.

"So," he pulled me closer, "What happened last night? You went MIA," he asked.

"Went to Tyler's," I explained with a blush.

"Ah," he said knowingly, "Anything interesting happen?"

"I have to talk to the girls first, "I snuggled deeper into his chest, "and then I'll talk to you."

He kissed the top of my head, "Okay."

I sighed and pried myself up and over to the couch.

"Who's boxers?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Mike's," I answered, "I found them on the banister."

"Mmm," and he was back asleep.

"Tabs," I whispered as I shook her tiny frame.

She grunted and turned her head.

"Tabitha Lucille Marquette, I need to talk to you right now," I hissed in a whisper.

"Whaaat?" she whined.

"I need to talk to you about last night," I told her.

"Too loud," Tara said.

"Shut-uuuup," Stacie moaned.

"I need to talk to you guys! Now get your asses up and in the kitchen…now!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" they said simultaneously as they got up grumpily and went in the kitchen, blankets dragging behind them.

"I'm going to get Lexis, don't fall asleep," I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Tabby's reply was muffled on account of her head was face down on the kitchen table.

I walked down the stairs and found Lexis and Mike tangled up on the couch.

"Alexis Cervantes! Get your ass up and in the kitchen ASAP!" I exclaimed.

They both woke with a start that landed Mike on the floor and Lexis sitting up, holding her head. She saw me, nodded, and made the trek upstairs.

"Okay," Tabby started as Lexis collapsed in a kitchen chair, "we're all here. Now, what is so important that you had to wake us up at this ungodly hour?"

"I had sex last night," I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth with my hands.

Lexis' head snapped up and Tara and Stacie's eyes went wide. Tabby simply sat there with a smug look in her eyes and a coy smile on her face.

"My little Cheerio lost her virginity did she?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"That's my girl!" Lexis jumped up, all too fast for her head, stumbled a bit and came over to envelope me in a bear hug.

"So Tyler huh?" Stacie winked at me.

"Yup," I choked out as Lexis squeezed the air out of me, "Can't breathe here Lex."

"Sorry," she whispered and backed up.

"So, how was it?" Tara asked.

"Rushed and it hurt like fuck," I confessed.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to babe," Tabby shrugged and pulled me into her lap, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if it was right, you know? Was it supposed to be Tyler? Was it supposed to be last night? I'm just not sure," I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Do you think it was right, Hun?" Tara asked.

"Did I think it was right?" she nodded, "I think it was right for _me_. You know? Right for _my_ first time. It was…just me," I tried to explain.

"Then it was supposed to happen how it did," Lexis conceded.

"Yeah, and Tyler cares about you and you care about him. At least it wasn't with a stranger you know?" Stacie put in.

"Yeah, but was it supposed to be with someone I was in love with? Because I don't love Tyler," I asked, still confused.

"Well, my first time was with Ben. I don't love him, but I don't regret it. It was supposed to happen the way it did for me," she replied.

"Okay, so I'm okay. It was right for me and that's all that matters," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Right," Tabby whispered and kissed my temple, "Go, tell Justin. I know you promised you would after us."

I smiled appreciatively at my best friends and went back into the living room to tell Justin.

I laughed at the site of him. He was curled up into a ball, tugging on the blanket that Ben was obviously hogging. I walked over quietly and pried the blankets from his hands. I curled up into a ball beside him and kissed his nose.

"Hmm," he grunted.

"Justiin," I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?' he asked sleepily as he pried his eyes open to look at me.

"I can tell you now," I smiled at him.

"Okay," he wrapped an arm around me, "What happened?"

"I uh, I had sex last night," I bit down on my bottom lip and looked down with a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks. He tightened his grip on me and exhaled slowly.

"With Tyler?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said, but it came out squeaky and question-like.

"I'll kill him," he said seriously.

"No, Justin, you can't kill him, babe," I chuckled at his protectiveness.

"But, he took your innocence," Justin looked me in the eyes.

"Justin, we both know I wasn't even close to innocent," I told him truthfully.

"I still want to kill him. He touched you Lo-Lo," he whispered hoarsely.

"You've touched me Justin. Mike has touched me. Chris has touched me. You're not going to kill yourself, Mike, or Chris. Why would you kill Tyler?" I reasoned.

"Because you gave yourself to him," he whispered.

"Exactly, I consented to it Justin. I know you want me to be protected from the world, but baby, I have to see it. I don't have a choice," I tried.

"I know; I just want you to be sheltered forever. I know I can't always protect you. I just wish I could," he explained.

"I know; that's because you care about me. And I appreciate that so much, but you have to let me go," I sighed as a lump rode in my throat.

"I don't want to," he held tighter.

"I know," I whispered and kissed his chest.

We fell asleep again until 10:30. I woke up and put my jeans back on then drove home to talk to my mom first and then my dad.

I got home around 11 and entered the kitchen where my mom and dad were sitting having coffee. My mom was on the phone and dad was reading the paper.

"No Frank, I can't extend your deadline…Because I need it by tomorrow…Well you're just going to have to work all night," she looked up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled.

"Can I talk to you mom?" I asked meekly.

"Can it wait babe? Frank's being incompetent," she asked.

"No, not really; it's kind of important," I explained as I shuffled my feet.

"Sure, sweetie," she smiled at me, "Tomorrow Frank!" Then she hung up the phone.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"No problem sweets. What's up?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Uh," I flicked my eyes to my dad and back to my mom. She nodded in understanding.

"Jess?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered idly.

"Can you go upstairs or to the diner please?" she asked him.

"Huh-Why?" he asked.

"Girl talk," I said as I blushed.

"Right," he nodded and picked up his things to make his way upstairs; probably to the study to read.

I sat down across from my mother and fiddled with my thumbs.

"What's up sweets?" she asked cautiously.

"Uh—hm, something—something happened last night," I started nervously.

"What was it babe? You can tell me," she reassured and grasped my shaking hand.

"I—before I—before I got to Tabby's I went to Tyler's," I looked down, almost ashamed, _almost_.

"Hun?" she coaxed.

"I uh, I lost my virginity last night," I said quickly and quietly. My face burned and my hands were shaking. I took a dare and looked up at my mother. She had the same face Tabby wore when I told her.

"My baby's not a baby anymore," I could see her eyes well up a tad and she squeezed my hand, "Were you safe?' she asked seriously.

"Of course," I answered.

"And you…wanted it?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I—I consented," I answered and nodded my head.

"He was…nice?" she made a weird face, like she didn't really know what to say, but was improving.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Okay, so this is good right?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, yeah, this is good," I nodded my head quickly.

"Okay, well I'm glad you told me sweetie," she got up from her seat and kissed my forehead then whispered, "Go tell him."

I think she knew how close dad and I were. She realized that I had to tell him before I lost my nerve. She was right. He needed to know and I was getting more scared by the minute.

"Okay," I whispered back and made my way upstairs to the closed study door.

I knocked twice.

"Yeah?" dad said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure babe," he answered.

I slowly opened the door and saw dad sitting in the big arm chair in the corner with a book on the table next to him. I may have been 16 years old but I wasn't too big to sit in my daddy's lap.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah babe?" she answered.

I was curled up into a tiny ball with my father's arms wrapped around me.

"I have to tell you something," I started.

"Uh huh," he prodded.

"Last night, before I went to Tabby's…something happened."

"What was it?"

"Well, before I went there I went to Tyler's…," I trailed off at the end of my sentence.

"Uh huh," he said skeptically.

"I-I lost m-my virginity last night daddy," I said as I curled into a tighter ball and buried my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I nodded against his chest.

"You were safe?" he questioned.

I nodded again and looked up at him. His face showed indifference, but his eyes gave him away. He was having an inner battle and I could see right through his indifferent exterior.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hm," he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed and continued to stroke my hair. I laid my head back down.

"It hurt daddy," a single tear fell from my eye.

"I know baby," he cooed and hugged me tighter against his chest.

"Thank you for not flipping out."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too babe."

--

A/N: Hmm…I'm not sure how I feel about his chapter…I don't really like how it turned out but…tell me what you think! Press the pretty little button!


	15. The Real Story

A/N: Okay, well I credit most of this chapter's ideas to **Literati and naley forever **and that's it! P.S. italics are flashbacks!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 15: The Real Story**

**Nobody's POV**

_Nineteen-year old Rory and Jess stumbled into Rory's new dorm at Yale. They were kissing sloppily and giggling, yes giggling, as they fell through the door and into the common room. Rory was smiling broadly and hushing Jess as they tumbled into the door that led to Rory's room._

_As cliché as it was, Rory and Jess had been together for their first time on prom night. Luke was over Lorelai's and the apartment was left to their disposal._

"_Shhh," Rory hissed, "You'll wake Paris!"_

_Paris and Rory shared the dorm, each having separate rooms._

"_Oh, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Jess smirked and leaned in for another kiss._

"_Not if you want this to continue," Rory said between kisses as she tried to open her door._

"_Yes ma'am," Jess said teasingly and pushed Rory in the room, kicking the door closed with his foot, but still holding Rory tight against his body._

_From outside the room you could hear girlish giggles and manly chuckles. The last sober words uttered were a smirking Jess saying, "Let's christen this place."_

_The rest of the night was full of the conceiving of Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano._

--

Jess smiled at the memory but was interrupted by a shrill voice shouting in his ear.

"Jess! Jess, are you there?" Emily Gilmore shrieked into the phone.

"Yes, Emily, I am here. I'm about to hang up so you might want to hurry with this ridiculous attempt at an apology," Jess seethed.

"I really am sorry Jess. I want to be in your lives again. Can you ever forgive me?' Emily pleaded.

"No," Jess said and hung up the phone.

He sat back in the uncomfortable kitchen chair he was currently seated in and ran a hand down his face.

--

"_Rory! You listen to me young lady! You cannot have this child! You understand me? You are too young! It will ruin your life! Can't you understand that?" Emily screeched._

"_Hold your tongue Emily!" Richard bellowed at his wife._

"_No! I will not hold my tongue on this issue Richard! She is going to ruin her life because of this hoodlum!" she stomped her foot like a petulant child and pointed a bony finger at Jess._

"_He is not a hoodlum Grandma! I love him! Don't you dare put him down! All he has been is supportive! I am going to have this baby and raise it to the best of my abilities whether you like it or not," Rory stood from her seat on the uncomfortable sitting room couch and narrowed her eyes at Emily, daring her to retort._

"_I don't care if he saved a kitten from a tree, he is a hoodlum and will never be accepted by this family," Emily said in a low, dangerous voice._

"_Emily, you have gone too far. You leave these kids alone and let them make their own decisions!" Richard ordered._

"_How can you let her throw away her life for a mistake?" Emily screeched._

"_It was not a mistake Grandma! We did…it…because we love each other! Maybe we didn't mean for this to happen but this baby will never be deemed a mistake!" Rory seethed as angry tears streamed down her face._

_Jess was sitting on the couch raking a hand through his hair and holding tightly onto Rory's hand. He tugged on it, "Come on Ror, settle down babe."_

_Rory snapped her head in Jess' direction, "No, I will not settle down. She has no right!"_

_Jess sighed and went back to being silent. He really wished that they had brought Lorelai and Luke as Lorelai had suggested._

_Emily scoffed with disgust, "You'll end up just like your mother," Rory gasped and Jess' head snapped up as his eyes narrowed, "Dropping out of school to raise a child that wasn't expected. Married to a nobody with a job at a disgusting diner with no future. Ruining your life," she stuck her nose in the air._

_Jess quickly stood up, pulling Rory to a seated position, hands still intertwined, "Now you can insult me, but don't you dare," he pointed an accusatory finger at Emily, "insult Lorelai or Luke and especially not Rory. You are completely out of line and if you ever wish to have a role in this baby's life your best choice would be to shut your mouth."_

"_Don't you point your finger at me boy," Emily glared at Jess, "Don't you have a fit because yours and your family's disgusting lives have been thrown in your face and you know it's true."_

"_ENOUGH!" Richard yelled forcefully, "Emily, you have shocked me with your inappropriate comments. I don't think I even know you anymore," he turned away from Emily to address Rory and Jess, "Rory darling, if you need anything, any type of help, you call me. Jess, you take care of her you hear?"_

"_Yes sir," Jess shook his hand, "Come on baby, it's time to go," Jess coaxed Rory into getting up and off the couch._

_She was in complete shock. With tears streaming down her face and hands shaking, she stared out into nothing, a blank expression on her face as Jess helped her off the couch and to the door. The maid handed them their coats and they made their way back to Jess' car._

--

Jess sighed and got up from his chair, walking down the hall to the living room where he flipped the TV on. He channel surfed, but couldn't focus.

--

_Jess was on his way to Rory's dorm after she had called and told him that she needed to tell him something. He was extremely nervous as he parked and walked up to Rory's dorm room door. He knocked hastily and awaited an answer. He heard footsteps and Rory opened the door with a weak smile._

"_Rory? What's wrong, babe?" Jess asked, concerned as he stepped into the dorm and closed the door. He enveloped Rory in a tight hug as they made their way over to the common room couch. By the time they had made it there, Rory was crying slightly and Jess was kissing the top of her head, stroking her hair._

"_I-I'm so s-sorry," Rory sputtered._

"_Rory, what's going on? You're scaring me," Jess asked._

"_I-I'm pr-pregnant," Rory choked out and buried her face in his chest._

_He wore a face of shock as he held Rory tightly against him and did his best to sooth her._

"_Everything is going to be okay baby. We'll get through this together," Jess assured her. He was now rocking her back and fourth, whispering reassuring nothings in her hair._

"_You mean y-you're not going to l-leave me?" Rory picked her head up and squeaked._

"_Of course not; I could never leave you," Jess took her Rory's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When they pulled part he touched his forehead to hers, eyes closed, and whispered, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Rory whispered, crying still._

--

"Damn it!" Jess threw the remote and ran both his hands through his hair.

"Jess? What is with the yelling?" Rory asked as she entered the house and walked into the living. She sat down next to Jess and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about the beginning of your pregnancy," Jess answered with a sigh.

"Ah, but do you remember June 4, 1991?" she asked sweetly as she nestled herself into his side, head on his chest.

"Close second to the best day of my life," he whispered.

She giggled, "What was the best day of your life Mr. Mariano?" she asked with a smile.

"Our wedding day," he said quietly as he leant down and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

"Mmm…that was a good day," Rory reminisced.

"But that June 4th is running a close second," Jess reiterated.

--

_Rory screamed out in pain while squeezing Jess and her mom's hand._

"_You," she snapped her head in Jess' direction, "you did this to me. You are never touching me again!" Then she screamed again._

_Jess looked at Lorelai for some kind of sign that that wasn't true. Lorelai gave him a weak smile and shook her head 'no' slightly. Jess let out a relieved sigh, but his face contorted back to pain as Rory pushed again. Jess thought he could feel his finger breaking and never knew that Rory had such a tight grip. He was doing his best not to scream in pain as she squeezed yet again._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rory screamed one last time and then a baby was heard crying._

_Rory visibly relaxed her whole body and looked exhausted as Jess held his hand in pain._

"_You have a daughter," the doctor announced._

"_Let me hold her," Rory breathed out._

_The doctor handed the baby to Rory. Rory looked down at the small child and smiled a broad grin. She looked over at Jess, holding his hand, and told him to come look at his doctor._

"_Hey baby girl," Jess cooed, "Daddy's going to go see a nice doctor about getting a cast for his broken fingers, then I'll be right in to hold you."_

"_Oh, poor baby, I didn't break your hand did I?" Rory asked._

_He showed her his 2 crooked fingers, "Oh, you did."_

"_See how much your parents love each other?" Lorelai cooed to the baby, "They break each other's bones as a sign of affection. I'm just glad she didn't break my hand."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Rory squeaked._

"_Don't worry about it, you went through much more pain than I did," Jess smiled and kissed Rory then the baby and walked out of the room to see a doctor._

--

"I can't believe I broke your hand," Rory laughed.

"I can't believe I was able to let you squeeze more _after_ I broke it. I felt it break you know," Jess said.

"Oh you poor baby," Rory cooed and put her hand on his cheek.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," Lo called through the house.

"It was all worth it," Jess whispered as Lo walked into the living room and smiled at her parents.

"What are you guys doing?" Lo asked with an amused face.

"Thinking back to the day you were born," Rory explained.

"Yeah, about how your mom here broke 2 of my fingers and 3 bones in my hand," Jess told her.

Lo gasped, "You did not!"

Rory blushed, "Yes, I did," they both looked at her, "I was in labor! It hurt okay?"

"Yes, darling I know," Jess rubbed up and down her arm.

Lo plopped down on the other side of her father and laid her head in his lap.

"I'm glad I found you," she confessed.

"So are we babe," Jess told her, "so are we."

--

A/N: I know, I know! It's the shortest chapter I've written so far, but you know what? Too bad. I'll do my best to write another chapter tomorrow. Press the pretty little button!


	16. The Elderly Gilmores&Roller Coaster Life

A/N: Okay, first of all I am incredibly pissed off at my brother. He turned off the computer last night before I got a chance to save this chapter so I am re-writing it now! I had like 4 pages written and it's gone! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Flashbacks are still italics!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 16: The Elderly Gilmores & A Roller Coaster Life**

Emily Gilmore hung up the phone after her unsuccessful attempt at an apology to her grandson-in-law. She sat back on her beige couch in her sweats and started to cry slightly. She truly missed her family. Richard had divorced her the minute he found out what Emily did and Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Jess had stopped talking to her.

--

_After hearing a door slam Richard came into the sitting room where he found Emily sitting and crying. He immediately rushed to her side to console her. _

"_What was all the ruckus Emily?" Richard asked._

"_Rory and Jess were here," Emily sobbed._

"_Why were they here? Why were they yelling?" Richard inquired._

"_Oh Richard, please don't be upset with me. I'm so sorry," Emily cried._

"_Emily, dear, what are you talking about?" Richard asked in utter confusion._

_Emily lifted her head to look Richard in the eyes, "I paid Lisa McCoy to take Lorelai."_

_Richard quickly stood from his seat next to Emily, "What!?" he exclaimed._

"_Richard! Please, don't be upset, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to do what was best for the kids," Emily pleaded._

"_No! What was best for those kids was to learn from the experience and make their own decisions! What you did was inexcusable and appalling. I don't even know you anymore Emily," Richard sighed and started to walk out of the room._

"_Richard," Emily chocked out._

_Richard turned around with tears present in his eyes, "I think we should get a divorce. You're not the woman I married anymore."_

_Emily buried her head in her hands as sobs violently wracked her body._

--

One month after that, Emily had moved to the townhouse she was in now with the money Richard had given her to live on. Two weeks after she had moved the divorce was put through. Emily now lived in a townhouse in the suburban of Hartford. She worked 5 days a week as a secretary from 10-3. She was no longer part of the DAR or any other socialite club she had belonged to when married to Richard. Both Emily and Richard realized that a divorce was not the right thing to do when it came down to being socially correct, but Richard was adamant about it. He refused to be married to such a cold-hearted woman.

Emily went through everyday regretting ever doing what she had done. She wanted to reconcile with her family but was aware of the slim-to-none chance she had. She went through each day with a gloomy mood and sorrowful glint in her eyes. She was simply miserable.

--

_Knock…Knock…_

"I'll get it!" Lo called from her room, knowing that her dad Jess was in the study grading papers and her mom Rory was in the shower. She bounced down the stairs and to the door. She opened it to find a tall, elderly man with a smile on his face.

"Hello young lady, is your mother home?" he asked politely.

"Um, yes, but she's in the shower at the moment," Lo answered, just as politely.

"Ah, well is your father here?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me go get him," Lo answered, "You can come in."

Richard stepped into the foyer and to the living room where he sat on the couch as Lo bounded up the stairs to the study.

She reached the study door and popped her head in.

"Yes?" Jess asked.

"There's a man he to see you," Lo told him.

"Who is it?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, he asked for mom first," Lo explained and made her way back downstairs.

Jess sighed and got up to see who was here. As he descended the stairs he stopped mid-way down when he saw the man who was in an in-depth conversation with his daughter.

A look of confusion and sorrow was clearly etched on his face before it turned stoic, "Out," he stated.

"Jess," Richard said sternly.

"What are you doing here Richard?" Jess asked as he descended the rest of the stairs and sat next to his daughter.

"I divorced Emily," Richard started.

Lo snapped her head to Jess, "This is Emily's husband?"

"Yes," Jess answered her honestly.

She stood up quickly and turned to face Richard, "How dare you even come to this house?" she exclaimed as angry tears shot to her eyes. She shook her head and bolted for the stairs.

Jess raked a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "What are you doing here Richard?"

--

**Upstairs**

On her way to her room, Lo ran into her mom, "Baby, what's wrong?" Rory asked as she held her sobbing daughter against her chest.

"Richard's here," Lo squeaked out.

A fury surfaced in Rory's eyes, "Just go to your room Hunnie, and I'll make sure he leaves okay?"

"Okay," Lo detangled herself from her mother's embrace and walked the rest of the way to her room.

Rory quickly ran down the stairs until she was directly in front of Richard.

"How dare you even think for a second that you are welcome in this house!" Rory yelled as tears ran steadily down her face.

"Rory," Richard tried.

"No! I have a daughter in her room sobbing because the man that sold her to a maid is in her house, now get out!" Rory ordered.

"Rory! I divorced Emily as soon as I found out what she did! Please, don't be upset with me. I had nothing to do with it," Richard pleaded.

"Grandpa," Rory cried and hugged Richard tightly, "How could she do it? How could she take my baby girl?"

"I don't know dear, I don't know," Richard said as he soothed his granddaughter.

As tears stung at Jess' eyes he stood up, "I'm going to go check on Lo."

"Okay," Rory said as she pulled back form Richard and sat on the couch.

Jess walked up the stairs, wiping at his eyes, and made his way to Lo's door. He knocked and awaited an answer, but only received a grunt of approval.

"Babe?" Jess said. He walked in and saw his 16-year-old daughter curled into a ball on her bed as broken sobs wracked her body. Jess carefully walked over to the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. Lo immediately clung to Jess for dear life as she cried into his chest. "Shh, baby he didn't have anything to do with Emily. Shh, he divorced her baby, for you."

Lo lifted her head as her tears subsided and she looked up at her dad, "He did?"

"Yup," he stroked her hair as a single, stray tear left his eye.

Lo reached up and wiped it away, "Don't cry daddy, everything's okay now," Jess smiled at how much of a little kid she sounded as those words rolled off her tongue, "So, he didn't have anything to do with Emily?" Lo questioned.

"No, babe," Jess answered. At his answer, Lo jumped up and ran down the stairs and into Richard's open arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's quite alright, darling," Richard soothed.

Rory called Lorelai and Luke and they came over to have dinner with Richard. They decided to have a weekly dinner with Richard to stay close.

--

**Next Day; Chilton**

"So he just came over?" Tara asked the next day at school.

"Yeah, he came over and told us all about how he had nothing to do with Emily," Lo explained.

"So, are you okay?" Stacie asked.

"Peachy, my life is just one big roller coaster ride," Lo sighed and buried her head in her hands, "First, I'm taken away from my parents, then I find my parents the first day at a new school, then my ex-boyfriend dies, then Emily calls me, then I have sex," Tyler's head snapped up, "with one of my friends that I don't love-,"

"Hunnie, I thought we talked about that," Tara said.

"I know, but my mom's first time was with my dad, they are madly in love with each other," by this time Lo was crying, "and then my great-grandfather comes and tells me that he divorced his wife of I don't know how many years for me…for me," Lo finished as she cried into her hands. Tara, seated next to her, pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay," Tara whispered.

Lo suddenly pulled back, "No! I am so sick of everyone telling me it's going to be okay. Maybe it's not going to be okay. Maybe my life isn't _supposed_ to be okay," she sighed, "I have to go."

She got up and ran to her dad's classroom. She barged in and ran to him. She enveloped him in a tight hug and sobbed into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

The class erupted in hushed whispers, "Class, this is my daughter Lo, now go to study hall. We'll pick up with this Monday," he said.

The class quickly filed out of the classroom, "Lo, baby, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Everything," Lo whispered.

"Aw, babe, everything will get better, I promise," Jess reassured.

"No, you can't promise that," Lo pulled away quickly and shook her head, "No, you can't—you can't just tell me that it's going to be okay because you don't know that! You don't know if I'm ever going to be okay!" she was waving her hands around frantically as tears streamed down her face, "I can't be here," she wiped her tears and started to walk out of the room.

"Babe-," Jess tried.

"Don't," she said to him without turning around, "I'll see you at the car."

He sighed, "Okay."

Lo wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and walked down the hallway, thinking about her life and what she was going to do about it.

"Lo! Hun, are you okay?' Stacie asked her as she ran up to her.

"Honestly? No, I feel like shit," Lo answered truthfully.

"Let's party tonight," Stacie suggested, knowing that Lo didn't want to think about anything.

"Sure, where's the party?" Lo asked.

"Um, Taylor Linden is having a party, we'll go there," Stacie told her as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Anyone else going?" she asked.

"Let's make this a me and you night," Stacie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lo agreed.

"Great I'll pick you up at 8," she told Lo.

"Sure, see you then," Lo said absently as she made her way to her next class, leaving Stacie standing in the middle of the hallway when the bell rang and students poured from the classrooms around them.

--

**Mariano Residence**

"You sure you want to go tonight?" Rory asked from her spot on her daughter's bed, watching Lo get ready.

"I'm sure," Lo confirmed.

"Okay, well your father's in the study if you want to say goodbye to him," Rory hinted.

"Okay," Lo said absentmindedly.

Lo and her father hadn't spoken the whole way home. No matter how strong their relationship was, what had happened earlier that day had meant a lot to both of them.

Lo finished touching up her make-up and sighed. She got up, put on her shoes, grabbed her overnight bag, and walked out of her room. She stopped before she descended the stairs and stared at the study door. She sighed again and dropped her bag as she ran to the door. She stopped right out front of it and opened it slowly.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, babe?" Jess looked up.

"I'm leaving," Lo said.

"Okay, bye babe, have fun," Jess looked her in the eye and nodded slightly.

"Okay, bye," Lo said and walked out of the room and to her dropped bag, picked it up and made her way down the stairs.

When she got down there she found Stacie and her mom talking in the living room.

"Ready chick?" Stacie asked.

"Yup, let's go," Lo smirked and flipped her unruly dark hair.

"Bye baby," Rory kissed her forehead, "Have fun."

Lo and Stacie walked out of the door and to Stacie's car.

"Ready to party?" Stacie asked as she back up.

"Oh yes, most definitely," Lo answered.

"Let's go!" Stacie's eyes lit up as she grinned.

--

A/N: Okay, there it is. I don't think it's as good as the last chapter, but I wanted to write a chapter today. I would have updated earlier but my friend got here too early for my brain to function enough to write a whole chapter before she got here.


	17. Three Generations of Gilmore girls

A/N: Okay, I can't guarantee a wonderful chapter, but it's update day so I am going to update.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 17: Three Generations of Gilmore girls**

Stacie and Lo arrived at Taylor's around 8:30 and by 10 o'clock Lo had only had 2 drinks while Stacie had had 3. Both Stacie and Lo were on the dance floor, but in different places. Somewhere during the course of the night they had been separated. Lo was dancing with a guy named Steve and he was starting to get touchy. While Lo didn't mind this, if he was going to touch her, well then what he was doing just wasn't enough. She turned around to face him and leaned up to kiss him square on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him deviously. He smirked back at her and pulled her towards a hallway.

As they were making their way back to a room, they were kissing and he was rubbing her back, his hand under her shirt. She smiled against his mouth and rubbed a hand over his stomach. He groaned, detached himself from her lips and moved to her neck. As he bit and licked from her jaw to her neck, Lo stopped to think, then suddenly pulled away.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Lo asked.

"Um, I _thought_ we were going to hook-up in the bedroom there," Steve jerked his thumb behind him at a door.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. I can't do that! What would my father think of me? Oh, I know what he would think, 'look at my slut of a daughter! Turning out just like me, babe?' God! I am so stupid!" Lo exclaimed and ran both her hands through her hair.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," he pulled her to him in a hug, "Settle down. You're not a slut, you're a horny teenager."

Lo pulled away quickly, "No, I can't listen to you! You just want to get in my pants!"

"Now, while that _is_ true, I just want you to calm down," Steve explained, not touching her.

Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and she was pacing, "I can't calm down! My life is so screwed up," Lo laughed humorlessly and ran another hand through her hair.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Steve slid down the wall and watched Lo pace in front of him.

"Oh, it is! I was _sold_ to a **maid** 2 days after I was born," Lo explained.

"Wow, well, that is screwed up," he replied.

"Yup, and I here I am trying to drink all of the pain away while having meaningless sex and hook-ups. What am I thinking?" Lo said in frustration.

Steve stood up and walked cautiously over to Lo. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her movements and rubbed up and down her arms to sooth her, "You're telling me that you've fucked nameless people and woken up in those nameless people's beds?"

"No," Lo whispered.

"Did you care about the people you were hooking-up with?" he asked.

"Some," she shrugged.

"Did you care about the people you fucked?" he asked, not sugar-coating anything, but talking softly, the words harsher than his tone.

"Yes, it was only one," Lo answered, eyes cast down.

"Then you are not a slut. You are not doing anything," Steve reassured her.

"I'm going to end up like my dad," Lo quipped.

"And how's that?" he asked.

"Drinking away my pain while fucking nameless guys. Waking up in their beds and leaving in the morning without any remorse," Lo said seriously.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Steve smirked.

"That's what I'm headed to," Lo said seriously.

"Was your dad really that screwed up at this age?" he asked, now holding her against his chest, rocking them both back and fourth.

"Oh yeah, he was so bad, he got sent to Stars Hollow to live with my grandfather," Lo explained.

"Wait a minute…why would he move in with your grandfather?" he asked confused.

Lo sighed, "Let's go in that room and I'll explain."

"Alright," Steve said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked into the room to sit on the bed.

"Okay, so my grandmother, my dad's mom, couldn't handle my father and sent him to live with her brother, my dad's uncle and my grandfather," Lo started.

"Incest much?" he quipped.

"Shut-up!" Lo hit him on the arm playfully, "My dad's uncle is my grandfather because my mom's mom married my dad's uncle."

"Oh my god, I completely understand while you're so screwed up," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I refuse to be like my dad," Lo looked down, picking at an imaginary loose thread, and let silent tears stroll down her cheeks.

"Your dad turned out okay though right?" Steve inquired.

"Sure, but I don't want to go through what he did," Lo shook her head and sniffled.

"I see," he said shortly.

"I'm just going to go," Lo looked up with a weak smile and started to get off the bed.

Steve pulled on her arm until she fell half in his lap. He leaned in and gave her soft kiss. They pulled apart and Lo bit her lip, trying to stop the smile that was erupting on her face.

"See ya," Lo said and walked quickly out of the room to find Stacie and go back to her house; she didn't feel like partying anymore.

Stacie understood and they left early to go back to Stacie's for a movie and some junk food…after Stacie threw-up a couple times.

--

The girls woke up around 12 and Stacie drove Lo home around 1:30. When she arrived at her house it was too quiet for a Mariano/Gilmore household

"Mom? Dad?" she called through the house.

She dropped her bag by the door and walked down the front hall to the kitchen. As she had suspected, there was a post-it note on the coffee maker that read,

_Lo-_

_Didn't know when you'd be home so meet us at the diner for lunch around 2:30 if you you're home in time._

_Love You,_

_Mom, Dad+ Gran_

She checked the clock and found that it was 2:15. She had 15 minutes to get ready and over to the diner. She walked upstairs to her room and changed out of her pajamas that she had worn home and into some jeans and a hoodie then left to make her way to the diner.

Upon her arrival she opened the door as the bell jingled overhead and her mom, dad, and grandmother turned around from their seats at the counter.

"Offspring's offspring!" only Lorelai would say that. She jumped off her stool and bounded over to her grandchild, "I haven't seen you in for-ever!" Lorelai complained.

"I know!" Lo exclaimed and joined her grandmother in the tight embrace she had wrapped her in, "I missed you Gran!"

"Me too, sweets!" Lorelai said as she put Lo at arms length and smiled at her, "Let's have a movie night!"

"Yes!" Lo feigned excitement then changed her face to confusion, "What's a movie night?"

"You're kidding me right?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Lo answered shortly. Lorelai hugged Lo tightly to her chest.

"Dear child," she snapped her head to Rory, "You haven't told her what a movie night is?" Lorelai asked Rory incredulously.

"No," Rory squeaked.

"_Some one's in trouble_," Jess whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Shut-up," Rory whined and hit him on the arm.

"Hey, I'm not the one that didn't tell our daughter what a movie night was knowing that my mother is Lorelai Gilmore," Jess held his hands up in defense.

"You didn't help," Lorelai insisted.

"Okay, how about someone tells me what it is? How does that sound?" Lo said.

"That sounds great," Lorelai smiled and led her to the counter with a devious smile on her face.

"Oh god," Jess groaned.

"What?" Lo asked.

"Just wait," Jess said.

"Oh Luuuuuke-yyy!" Lorelai called.

"What?" Luke grunted.

"Could you please tell our dearest Lo-Lo what a movie night is?" she asked him with an almost evil smile on his face.

"Ah jeez! Do I have to?" Luke through his hands up in the air and sighed loudly.

"Come on Gramps, tell me!" Lo pleaded.

"Yeah, come on Luke-y, tell her!" Lorelai insisted.

"A movie night is when those two," he pointed to Lorelai and Rory and they batted their eyelashes in return, "sit on their asses and watch I don't know how many movies at a time while piling mounds of junk food into their mouths and clogging their arteries," Luke explained.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai smiled mischievously, "Sound fun sweets?"

"Absolutely!" Lo clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great, you got another one on your hands. Have fun with that and good luck," Luke quipped to Jess.

"Shut-up," Jess grunted.

"_Oh Jesse-poo_," Lorelai sing-songed.

"Don't call me that," Jess said.

Lorelai completely ignored his comment and continued talking, "Would you like to bring Luke-y home with you tonight?"

"What?" Luke and Jess said simultaneously.

"More like each other everyday," Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

"You guys are weird," Lo muttered.

"So," Lorelai started, "Rory, Lo; you hit the grocery store and I'll rent the movies."

"And break!" Rory said and they left the diner.

"So, how was last night?" Rory asked.

"I officially want some Red Vines," Lo answered evasively.

"And are officially evasive," Rory replied.

"Do you like Red Vines?" Lo asked.

"Yes I do and you don't know how much you just sounded like your father," Rory quipped.

"Fine, you want to know?" Lo asked with a sigh.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me," Rory said as she wrapped an arm around Lo's shoulders.

"Okay, so it was going fine. I had had like 2 drinks and I was dancing with a guy named Steve and well, he was, uh, you know, touching my hips or whatever and I turned around to kiss him," Lo looked at her mom, "You still want to know?"

"Yup," Rory said uneasily.

"Okay…so we were kissing and walking back towards a room when I stopped and thought 'what would my dad think?'"

"Not good."

"And 'I don't want to do this to make my pain go away like him' and 'God, my own father must think I'm some kind of slut' so I stopped. I started to totally freak out and started pacing and ranting about dad and what he went through and then we got into the whole family thing and oh my god it was so embarrassing. I told him that my dad's mom sent him to live with my grandfather and he thought it was incest," she took a breath, "He tried to calm me down and so we went in the room and just talked."

"Just talked?'

"Yup, well until I was about to leave…"

"And he…"

"Kissed me," Lo grinned a toothy grin and blushed.

"A blush from a girl who's had sex and gotten wasted?" Rory stage whispered.

This of course, made Lo blush even deeper, "Yes."

"Alright, we got everything. Let's check out," Rory said and they walked up to the cashier.

"Hey Rory," the cashier greeted.

"Hey Jimmy," Rory smiled back.

"Movie night?" Jimmy Forrester asked.

"Of course. This is my daughter Lo," Rory replied.

"Ah, dad told me about you," Jimmy confessed.

"Oh," Lo quipped.

"Yeah, he's become one of the gossips," he stage whispered to the girls.

"Good ole' Dean. How's your mom?" Rory asked politely.

"She's good," Jimmy answered, "So, you go to Stars Hollow High?"

"No, actually, I go to Chilton Preparatory Academy," Lo replied with a smile.

"Ah, following in your mother's footsteps," Jimmy conceded as he finished with the last of their groceries.

"Yup," Lo smiled again.

"Well, we'll be going, see you Jimmy," Rory waved as they made their way out the door and back home to Lorelai. Lo looked back at him and he winked at her. She smiled and walked out with her mother.

--

**Crap Shack**

"Marco!" Rory and Lo called throughout the Crap Shack.

"Polo!" Lorelai yelled form the living room where she was seated on the couch with a huge grin on her face, waiting for the younger Gilmore girls to arrive.

"Movies?" Rory questioned.

"Brat Pack Marathon; _Sixteen Candles, Pretty In Pink, _and_ The Breakfast Club_!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rory yelled and jumped onto the couch, bags in hand, and grabbed _Sixteen Candles_, "This first!"

"Great! You go get bowls and stuff for the junk and I'll tell Lo the rules," Lorelai instructed.

"Gotcha," Rory said and got up to go in the kitchen.

Lo shed her coat and shoes and plopped down next to Lorelai on the couch. Lorelai then proceeded to tell Lo all of the movie night rules: no phone, no moving, ect. And then Rory came back in with all the food.

Rory sat on one end of the couch with Lo's head and Lorelai's feet in her lap and her feet in Lorelai's lap. Lorelai sat at the other end of the couch with Lo and Rory's feet in her lap and, of course, her feet on Rory's lap. Not comfortable looking, but comfortable feeling.

Deciding that they didn't want to miss any of _The Breakfast Club_, they put that in second and _Pretty In Pink _last, during which they fell asleep. They slept through the night in that position; the 3 generations of Gilmore girls sleeping peacefully.

--

A/N: Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. After this is the last chapter and this story will come to a close. Don't worry, I already have an idea for an episode re-write that I might do. Okay, so please press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!


	18. Thank You Graduates, Now Boarding

A/N: Okay folks, this is sadly the last chapter as of now. Hope you like it and so yeah…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 18: Thank You Graduates, Now Boarding**

**1 year later…**

Summer quickly passed in Stars Hollow. Lo ended up with Steve for about a month, but they broke-up and Lo swore of boys. That is until she met Nick in her senior year. They have been steadily dating since December and are planning to keep it that way once they graduate. Emily tried several times to reconcile, each time failing until she finally gave up. Lorelai and Luke and Rory and Jess are still happily married and living n Stars Hollow. Lisa is still in Georgia, but is going to come back to see Lo graduate. Lo has worked her ass off all of junior and senior year to become Chilton's valedictorian.

Today, she is graduating.

"…and I would now like to bring up our valedictorian. A young lady who came here at the beginning of her junior year from a school where she succeeded far beyond their standards. She is hardworking, unflagging in her efforts academicism, and a dear friend of my family. Ladies and gentlemen, Lora Mariano," the headmaster announced through the microphone.

Lo smiled at Tara, sitting next to her, and walked up on stage to the podium.

"Thank you Headmaster Dugrey. Students, faculty, friends and family; we have all awaited this day and it has finally arrived. We did it! Chilton has done its job, it has prepared us for a world where you have to work for what you want and there is simply no other choice besides failure. I was told when I first came here that I would most likely fail, and that that was fine, but not for Chilton. Thank you Chilton, for shaping me in a way that will impact me forever."

"I have led a life, where nothing is easy and everything is complicated. My family and friends are anything but conventional and my escape is my books. I have read authors from the painful Earnest Hemingway to the genius Ayn Rand. While that escape is comforting, my reality is much more exciting. My reality consists of people who are always there whether in heart or physical condition and full of love. Lisa McCoy took me in and raised me as her own for 16 years and for that I must thank her and let her know that she will always be in my heart and memories. Jess Mariano is my best friend, my dad, and my English teacher," the crowd erupted in giggles, "He has been my everything, without whom I would not be where I am today, emotionally or otherwise. Tabitha Lucille Marquette and Justin Thomas Glade are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. They will always be apart of me. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano and Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes first and foremost, are my best friends, and only my mother and grandmother second. They never gave me any idea that I couldn't do anything I wanted to do or be whoever I wanted to be. They have never lost faith in me and for that, I am grateful. Graduates, I wish you luck with your future lives and congratulations!" Lo finished her speech and walked off the stage with a smile.

Tristan walked back on stage to start calling names. About 20 minutes later, he was getting close to Lo's name and she was getting excited. In the audience for Lo were Jess, Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Lisa, Tabby, Lexis, Justin, Mike, and Richard. Paris was also there for Nat and Matt as well as Lo.

"…Tara Ann Mac Adams," Tristan announced. Tara turned around, smiled at Lo and made her way to the stage, "Lorelai Lorinn Gilmore Mariano," he announced with a grin. Lo smiled and walked up the stairs to the stage and over to where Tristan was standing, waiting to give Lo her diploma holder. "Good luck at Yale Lora," Tristan said.

"Thank you Uncle Tristan," she answered and walked to the stairs on the other side of the stage. She stopped, moved her tassel and looked out into the crowd. She found Rory and Lorelai and made a funny face at them, they returned the gesture. Lo smiled at the rest of her friends and family, and then walked off the stage and back to her seat.

Tristan reading more names was background noise to Lo's thoughts. She thought about how she got where she was. She thought about what she went through and what her family went through. She thought about all the bad that she had been through, but also about all of the good things that had happened in her life. Finally, she decided that she liked how her life had turned out. By the time her thought process had ended, Tristan had finished calling names.

"…I present to you the class of 2008!" Tristan exclaimed and the graduates threw their hats in the air.

Lo turned to Tara and hugged her, then Stacie a few chairs down, and then went to find Nick before finding her family. She made her way through the crowd and finally spotted her boyfriend. They caught each other's eyes and grinned at each other. Lo started to run to him as he casually strolled along. She got to him and jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping her legs around his waist the best she could considering the robe she was wearing.

"We did it!" Lo said excitedly as Nick spun her around. She kissed him square on the lips and as she did she thought about their 6 month anniversary that was coming up on June 14th. As she thought about the 6 month mark her thoughts were brought to Tony. At this she saddened, but realized that saying I love you to Nick was going to be much easier; she knew she loved him. They pulled apart and Lo looked him in the eye in a serious matter, "I love you," she whispered and kissed him again.

Once they pulled apart again, Nick touched his forehead to hers and gulped, "I love you, too."

Lo smiled and lowered her feet to the ground, "I have to find my family, you coming to my party?" Lo asked.

"Of course. I'm going to swing by after I have dinner with my family," Nick answered, "That okay?"

"Absolutely," Lo leant up and gave him a quick kiss, "See you later babe."

"Bye," Nick gave her a tap and went off in search of his family.

Lo was smiling like crazy and running around trying to find her family.

"Lo! Lora! Lori! Lo-Lo!" Lo heard someone calling her name and turned in that direction.

"Marco!" Lo called.

"Polo!" she heard her mom and grandmother answer.

"Mom! Dad! Gran! Gramps!" Lo exclaimed as she ran to her family.

She jumped into her father's arms and he twirled her around, "I'm so proud of you babe!"

"Thanks daddy," Lo whispered. He set her down and Rory and Lorelai enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Thank you for what you said Lo," Lorelai said sincerely.

"I meant it," Lo assured.

Rory and Lorelai simply smiled and pushed her on to Luke.

"Good job kid," Luke said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Gramps," Lo said.

After pulling away from Luke she turned to her left and saw Tabby and Justin. Tabby and Lo squealed and ran towards each other. They squeezed each other as tight as they could, tears stinging both of their eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Tabby whispered.

"Not more proud than I am of you," Lo whispered back. They pulled apart and Lo eyed Justin. He looked back at her and she jumped at him.

"Mmm, you have no idea how proud I am," Justin said as he hugged her.

"Thanks," Lo whispered. She pulled back, "Where's Lex and Mike?" she asked, looking around.

"There's my chick!" Lexis exclaimed.

"No! She's my chick!" Mike argued.

"We'll share her okay baby?" Lexis asked Mike as Lo walked over. They had finally decided to make their relationship official.

"Okay," Mike said and gave her quick kiss.

"I am not an object you know," Lo quipped as she reached them.

"So?" Lexis said with a funny face, then smiled and said, "C'mere my girl!"

Lexis and Mike enveloped her in a group hug and then ushered her over to Lisa who was standing off to the side. As soon as Lo made eye contact with her, her eyes began to water. She ran full speed to her and squeezed her into a tight hug as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I missed you," Lo whispered.

"I missed you too babe," Lisa whispered back, her own tears falling, "So, how have you been?"

"Um, okay. You know, I had to adjust to Stars Hollow, but I got the hang of it," Lo answered.

"How're your parents?" Lisa asked.

Lo's eyes lit up at the question, "They're great Lisa. Jess, my dad, is my best friend. He's amazing. And Rory and Lorelai are great, I love them! It's a crazy family though," she explained excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you Hun," Lisa told her and pulled her into another hug, "I can't come to your party. I'm so sorry, but my plane leaves in 3 hours. I have to be back for work. I'm so sorry Hunnie," Lisa confessed.

Lo smiled sadly, "It's okay, I understand."

"Bye babe. I am so proud of you," Lisa said and walked off to her car.

Someone cleared their throat behind Lo. She turned around and was face to face with Richard Gilmore, "Lora," he said 'Lo' wasn't formal enough, "I have a graduation present for you." He took an envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to Lo. She opened it and her face contorted into surprise.

"Grandpa," that's what she had decided to call him, "this is entirely too much."

"No, it's exactly right, have a good time darling," Richard said as he hugged her and walked out to his car.

"What did he give you?" Lorelai asked excitedly, "He gave Rory a car for _her_ graduation!"

"He gave me 4 round-trip tickets to Italy and $5,000 for a trip around Europe," Lo said in awe.

"He did not!" Lorelai exclaimed and grabbed the envelope from her, "Oh my god! He did! Oh, this _totally_ beats your car Ror!"

"Wow," Rory said as she examined the tickets.

"What's going on over here?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, what's all the hoopla about?" Luke grunted.

"Grandpa gave me 4 round-trip tickets to Italy and $5,000 for a trip around Europe," Lo explained, still in a daze.

"What!?" Jess and Luke exclaimed.

"You're bringing us right?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, she probably wants to bring her friends," Rory shoved her mom playfully.

"No, no, no, no. I'm bringing both of you and Tabby. No questions asked," Lo stated firmly, coming out of her daze.

"Are you sure Hun?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, because you don't have to take us Sweets," Lorelai backed.

"No, I'm sure. You guys went for Rory's graduation and who am I to mess with tradition?" Lo smiled, "and Tabby is like my sister. She is definitely the last ticket holder," she turned to Jess, "I would bring you Dad, but this is a girl thing."

"No, I get it babe, don't worry about me," Jess smiled reassuringly at her.

"Did someone say my name?" Tabby asked as her and Justin walked up to the group.

"Yes, we're taking a trip all over Europe this summer," Lo said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Tabby screeched.

"We're going to Europe!" Lo, Rory, and Lorelai exclaimed as they all engaged Tabby in a group hug and jumped up and down.

"I'm going to miss my girls," Justin laughed and gave them a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll miss you too," Lo joked.

--

**Crap Shack**

The party was in full swing, everybody was inside talking and laughing. Lo snuck into the kitchen, took a Smirnoff and walked stealthily out to the porch. She curled herself up on the old porch swing and took a swig of her drink, once again letting her thoughts wonder. They wondered to a 6 year old version of herself, when she first asked Lisa why she didn't call her mommy like all the other kids. It soon left there to when Lisa answered her question 5 years later. Lo had been so angry; angry at her parents and at Lisa, and not to mention Emily and Richard. After Lisa told her, Lo yelled at Lisa and ran out of their apartment and down the street to Tabby's house. Tabby's parents called Lisa and told her that Lo was going to stay the night. Lisa had cried that whole night, as did Lo. Her mind drifted to her first day at Chilton when she found her parents and then to Tony's funeral. After analyzing everything that had happened in the past 2 years, she got up and walked to the porch rail. She leaned forward on it and sighed a content sigh.

Lo had her hair in 2 French braids with loose strands hanging around her face. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans and a pink camisole with a white zip-up hoodie over it and white ballet flats. As she leaned against the rail, the gentle breeze blew the loose strands around her face. She smiled when she saw Nick's car pulling into the driveway of her grandparents' house. She set down her Smirnoff and went to greet him at his door. He killed the engine and stepped out of his black CRV.

"Hey baby," he said as he wrapped her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey," she said once they had pulled apart.

"Why aren't you inside at the party?" Nick questioned.

"Just…needed some air," she smiled up at him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she wrapped an arm around his waist and they started to make their way to the porch in a comfortable silence.

Tabby walked out the backdoor and found Justin holding a half empty Smirnoff in his hand as he looked out at Lo and Nick.

"She's going to be fine," Tabby insisted.

Justin didn't look at her, "What if she gets hurt."

"Then we'll be there to pick up the pieces. Not to mention Jess and Rory and Lorelai and Luke and the rest of her friends. She'll be okay. I think Nick's a good one," Tabby told him.

"I'll kick his ass if he hurts her," Justin conceded as he pushed away from the porch rail and walked to where Tabby was standing, wrapping an arm around her.

"As will Jess, Luke, Mike, Ben, and Tyler…maybe even Jimmy. Lexis would probably throw a few punches too," Tabby retorted.

"Okay, okay I get it," Justin whispered and kissed Tabby on the temple as they made their way back inside, "She'll be okay."

--

**After Party**

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get back," Lo said as she leant up to give Nick a passionate goodbye kiss.

"I'll miss you," Nick said, a hand caressing her cheek.

"I'll miss you too," Lo whispered.

"I love you," Nick said just as quietly.

"I love you, too," Lo said and gave him another kiss, "Bye."

"Bye baby," Nick said as he waved and went back to his car.

"Mom!" Lo called as she closed the door.

"Yeah Hun?" Rory yelled back from upstairs as she came down the stairs.

"Where's Tabs and Justin?" Lo asked.

"Your room I think," Rory answered.

"Thanks," Lo smiled and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as she made her way to the stairs.

"Hey," Jess said after walking in from taking out the trash. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," Rory said back with a smile.

"She's going to Yale next fall," Jess said in awe.

"Yeah," Rory breathed, her smile growing.

"We did good," Jess stated.

"_Lisa_ did good too," Rory retorted.

"Yeah, her too," Jess replied.

"I'm gunna miss her," Rory confessed.

Jess kissed her neck softly, "Me too," he whispered in her ear.

--

**Upstairs**

Lo made her way to her room and entered it to find Tabby and Justin lying on her bed silently.

"What's with the silence?" Lo questioned.

"Nothing," Tabby explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So, how does it feel to be going to Yale in the fall?" Justin asked with a grin as Lo climbed onto the bed between Justin and Tabby.

"Amazing," Lo breathed.

"I'm going to miss you," Tabby said tears threatening to fall.

"You'll be 30 minutes away," Lo argued.

"Yeah, but I'll still miss you," Tabby reiterated.

"Yeah, me too," Justin cut in.

"You'll be exactly where Tabby is!" Lo sat up and hit Justin in the stomach playfully.

"So! I'll still miss you!" Justin exclaimed as he pulled her to him for a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too," Lo confessed quietly, her response muffled by Justin's shirt.

"Aw, she's gunna miss us!" Tabby said mockingly as she climbed on top of the pile.

"I hate you," Lo said.

"Love you too," Tabby and Justin answered as they laughed.

--

**Airport; 4 Days Later**

"_Now Boarding Flight 5514 to Florence, Italy..._," the loud speaker said.

"That's us," Lo said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jess, Luke, Justin, and Tabby's sister were standing with Lo, Rory, Lorelai, and Tabby waiting for them to board the plane.

"I'll miss you guys," Jess said as he went to hug Lo, "Be good babe," he whispered in her ear as he held her against his chest.

"I will daddy," Lo answered.

"I love you," Jess told Rory as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. They met each other in a passionate kiss and said their goodbyes.

Lorelai and Luke said their couple-y goodbyes, then Luke said goodbye to Lo and Rory. Tabby's sister, Alicia, said bye to Tabby and Lo and they were off to their plane.

"We're going to Europe," Lo whispered as they walked to the gates.

"Yup," Lorelai, Rory, and Tabby quipped.

"Everything's good," Lo breathed.

Lorelai wrapped an arm around Rory's waist. She did the same for Lo and Lo did the same for Tabby. Arms wrapped around each other, the quartet made their way to the gates to start their European adventure.

--

A/N: Okay, that's it. I worked pretty hard on this so I reallllyyyyy hope you like it. It's the longest chapter I've written I think…maybe not but it is long and my fingers are numb. Press the pretty little button!

**Personal Reviewer Thank Yous:**

**Literati and naley forever- **Thank you so much for the long reviews! Your suggestions were great so I used them! I'm glad you liked my story!

**RBDFAN-** Thank you so much for always reviewing every chapter and sticking with me through yet another story!

**Curley-Q-** Once again, thanks for sticking with me through my story and reviewing every chapter!

**7thgirlgal-** Thanks so much for reviewing and sticking with me!

**silveraliora- **Thank you for reviewing every chapter!

**Ghostwriter-** Your reviews were short and to the point! I loved them! Thank you!

**kaypgirl-** Once again, my criticizer! I appreciate your criticisms and suggestions! Thank you for reviewing!

**gg-ghgrl775- **Thank you for reviewing most chapters! Glad you liked it!

**All Other Reviewers:**

**RoryLeighMariano, just hidden, astragail, You Found Me In The Dark, luvablemilo, otherwise44, RoryLoganlover, rogue20, GilmoreFreak18, eaglesfreak17, The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia (I'm glad you thought it was so creative. It means a lot, I love your writing), daniwani69 (Glad you liked it!), controversy-queen, JennyPenny3, crockergirl (Glad you liked it! Love your story!), i.heart.MV, bw2005, TrueLiterati, Brooklyn Halliwell, EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom, and TrueLovex3LL. **


End file.
